


Time to Watch Miraculous

by Micbot37



Series: Miraculous adventures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, OC has godlike powers, a building plot inside of a Watching Miraculous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: When my OC transport Marinette's class, Ms. Bustier, her parents, and more to an unknown theater between dimensions. Some things will happen, including my OC forcing them to watch a TV about their lives. Identities of all heroes and villains will be revealed and there will be heartbreak. Already posted a bit on Fanfiction.net





	1. A Theater Between Diemensions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know you've probably seen multiple like this before, but give me a chance. This prologue is a revised version of the original since I'm not good a first-person.

“Marinette wake up you’re going to be late!” Tikki yelled as Marinette woke up. She then looked at her phone to see that it was fifteen minutes until class starts. Marinette quickly got dressed, had a very quick breakfast and bolted to the school. It’s days like today she should be glad she lives next to the school.

When Marinette got into the school I went right up the stairs and into the classroom, the bell rang a second afterwards. she went to her seat while Alya was saying, “Wow girl, made it just under the wire. I’m impressed.”

“I not sure how I did it,” Marinette said getting her stuff out from her backpack. Ms. Bustier then walked in and started the lesson. Halfway through that lesson though there was a bright flash and Ms. Bustier disappeared from the classroom. Everyone was freaking out.

“Where did Ms. Bustier go,” Rose said scared.

“Maybe it was an akumatized victim,” Max suggested.

“Or maybe Princiapal Democles is pulling a prank on us-“ Before Kim could finish his sentence he too disappeared from the classroom. Then one by one so did the rest, everything went black.

#### Andre's office

Inside André, the mayor’s, office he was going over important paperwork about budget increase and cuts.

“Ah this is the one thing I hate to do the most,” André said, “This could help some schools and government businesses, but at the same time it could spell disaster. I wish I didn’t have to do this today.” As if there couldn’t be better timing he disappeared from his office.

#### The bakery

Inside the Dupain-Cheng bakery Tom and Sabine were preparing to open. “I hope everyone likes the new type of macaroons I tried to bake today.”

“I’m sure they’ll love them dear,” Sabine said smiling. The two both disappeared simultaneously.

#### Kidz+ headquaters

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadia Cham-“ Nadia nearly finished her sentence, but she disappeared as well.

####  Agreste mansion

In the Agreste mansion Gabriel was going over Adrien's schedule for the day with Natalie. “When is the next photoshoot scheduled for?” Gabriel asked.

“Right after school at 4:35 is that okay,” Natalie said.

“Yes that works fine,” Gabriel then paused to realize something was... amiss, “Where’s Adrien’s bodyguard, he should have been back by now.” He and Natalie quickly went to the front where they saw the car, not parked, and no Gorilla.

“That’s strange,” Natalie said and then she and Gabriel disappeared.

#### Master Fu's shop

Wayzz was suddenly alarmed of something in Master Fu’s place and went out of the record player holding the miracle box. “Master we have a problem.”

“What is it Wayzz,” Master Fu asked.

“It’s the miraculous. The ladybug and cat miraculous seem to no longer be in this dimension and the same goes for the butterfly miraculous. And I feel something bad is about to happen to us.” Wayzz was right a couple seconds after he finished, both Wayzz and Master Fu vanished.

####  An Unknown Theater

When Marinette came to she noticed everyone were in a theater like room with multiple rows of seats and a big screen. To her left was Alya and to my right was Adrien. Needless to say, she felt like fainting right then and there.

“Where are we,” Tom asked as Marinette looked behind her to see her parents. and it wasn’t just them. The whole class, Ms. Bustier, Principal Democles, Nadia and Manon, Officer Roger, André Bourgeois, even Gabriel Agreste, Natalie, and Gorilla were here too. Lila was also here, but Marinette didn't care about that.

“Now calm down kids why don’t you wait here while the adults figure this out,” Ms. Bustier said as she and the adults quickly went to another spot to discuss some things. Then..

“There’s no need to discuss things,” said a mysterious voice, “I will explain everything to you.” Everyone looked up at the screen to see a person levitating right there. His hair was brown and he looked to be 15 years old. He was wearing an unzipped white and black leather jacket with a black tee and jeans. (That’s not what I look like nor my age).

“Wait are you the one who brought us here,” said Mr. Bourgeois walking over to him in anger, “Well you better put us back right now! Do you know who I am!” 

The mysterious person’s hand started to glow as he made a fist and held Chloe’s dad in place. He brought him up to his face and said, “I do in fact know who you are and I don’t care. You have no power where you are right now so sit down.” He dropped Mr. Bourgeois onto a seat in the third row.

“Who are you,” Adrien said.

“Well I’m not an akumatized villain if that’s what you’re wondering. The name’s Henry,” (not my actual name) “and from where I come from you’re all just characters in a TV show known as Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Today I brought you all here to watch said show.” That made Marinette shiver in fear.

“Will we find out who they are beneath the masks,” Alya asked, Henry nodded in return confirming Marinette's worst fear coming true. “Yes! This is so,” Alya reaches into her pocket, but then she made a confused face. “Wait. Where’s my phone. I swear it was-“

“Looking for these,” Henry showed box that revealed all of our phones in them. “Just a precaution your phones wouldn’t work here anyway. You won’t be telling anyone what you learn here. Is that clear.” Slowly we all nodded. “Good now everyone find a seat.”

Seating arrangement:

##### Row 1 in this order: Adrien, Mari, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Chloé, and Nathaniel

##### Row 2 in this order: Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Alix, Max, Lila, Ms. Bustier, and Democles

##### Row 3 in this order: Tom, Sabine, Nadia, Manon, Master Fu, Roger, Andre Bourgeois, Gabriel, Natalie, and Gorilla

##### Henry will be watching over them from behind the third row.

“Okay now then I will skip the theme song since that’ll give stuff away,” Henry said, “also we won’t be doing all of season 1. We’re going to start with the origins, then it will be Bubbler, Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, and Volpina. Then we’ll go to season 2.”

“This is it Mari,” Alya said in full excitement, “we’re going to find out who the superheroes are this is amazing. Right?!”

“Y-yeah super awesome,” Marinette said nervously, she wished this was a dream because she's about to die inside.

Henry hit the play button.


	2. Origins Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning.

Marinette didn’t know what to think before the episode started, she was worried everyone, especially Adrien, was going to be disappointed from the girl behind the mask. Adrien kind of felt the same way, but excited that he was going to finally learn his lady’s identity. The episode started.

#### Scene: Hawkmoth’s lair. Nooroo is telling him about the Miraculous.

##### Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestoying extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the ladybug, which provides the powers of creation, and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever wields these two miraculous at the exact same time will gain absolute power. 

##### Hawkmoth (Not transformed): I want that absolute power Nooroo. I must have these miraculous. 

“No way is that his lair,” Alya asked, “I so wish I have my phone, but it’s probably not smart to aggravate the guy who stood up against the mayor.”

##### Nooroo: But nobody knows where these miraculous are. 

##### Hawkmoth: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your miraculous, remind of its powers again. 

##### Nooroo: The moth brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers, and become your devoted follower. 

Not all of them, Gabriel thought remembering his incident with Robostus.

##### Hawkmoth: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? 

##### Nooroo: But master, the miraculous aren’t meant for evil purposes. 

##### Hawkmoth: I must have this absolute power Nooroo! I hold your miraculous! I am your master now, and you must obey me! 

##### Nooroo: (Sadly) Yes, master. 

##### Hawkmoth: (Puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings, rise. (Transforms) From this day on I shall be known as Hawkmoth. (maniacal laughing) 

“If only we could’ve found out who he was,” Master Fu said to himself.

“What did you say,” Manon asked hearing something come out from the guardian’s mouth.

“Um, I didn’t say anything,” Master Fu said, but he then whispered in Manon’s ear, “Let’s just say I play an important role in this.”

“Whoever’s talking can you please shut up so we can continue this episode,” Chloe yelled, “It’s bad enough I couldn’t sit next to Adrikins.”

#### Scene: Master Fu’s place. Wayzz senses something bad

##### Wayzz: (Flies over to Master Fu) Master, Master. (Customer hears him and looks up) 

##### Master Fu: (Chanting) Master, Master. Chanting…it’s all part of the treatment. Master, Master. (Pushes costumer out the door) Thank you for coming. See you next week. (Closes the door) 

Some laughter from the class was heard.

“That was funny, but what is that thing,” asked Kim pointing at Wayzz on the screen, “Some sort of special pet.”

So that’s the guardian, Gabriel thought, I can’t believe he fooled me for a substitute teacher. Wait does that mean. Gabriel looked at the back of Adrien’s head fearing the worst.

##### Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. 

##### Master Fu: I thought it was lost forever. 

##### Wayzz: But Master, it’s a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power. 

Nino chuckled and said, “Five seconds in and he’s already considered evil by a flying turtle dude.”

“Okay that’s it,” Henry said, “Can we keep the comments down to a minimum so we can get through the episodes quicker.” He unpaused the episode again.

##### Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands then there’s no telling what evil will come upon the world. (Raises his wrist) Time to transform! Wayzz… (Groans and falls over) 

##### Wayzz: Master, be reasonable, you are- 

##### Master Fu: Still young, I’m only 186. 

Laughter was heard from everyone except Gabriel, Natalie, Gorilla, and Chloe. Master Fu just smiled.

##### Master Fu: But you're right Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We’ll need some help. (opens the miracle box) 

_That must be how Ladybug and Cat Noir got their Miraculous_ , Alya thought, _And also how ladybug got the Fox and Bee miraculous._

#### Scene: Dupain-Cheng Bakery (Marinette’s room)

##### Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm’s been going off for fifteen minutes, you’re going to be late for your first day back at school. 

##### Marinette: (not excited) Got it Mom. 

“Ugh why are we watching Maribrat,” Chloe asked, “We should be watching Ladybug.”

“Chloe, really,” Adrien said annoyed with her, “I’m sure there’s a good reason.”

“He’s right,” Henry said doing some sort of levitation laying down combo, “You just have to wait.”

##### Marinette: (Walking down the stairs) Coming… I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again. 

##### Sabine: Four years in a row? Is that possible? 

##### Marinette: Definitely, lucky me. 

##### Sabine: Don’t say that. It’s the start of a new year. I’m sure everything will be just fine. 

##### Marinette: (Puts down the cereal, which causes and orange to roll, hit a spoon, launch sugar cubes, and spills the said cereal and milk.) 

Another round of laughter from the class as Marinette dug her face into Alya’a shoulder.

##### In the store level. 

##### Marinette: (Her father shows her the macaroons) Dad, these are so awesome! 

##### Tom: Glad you like ‘em. 

##### Marinette: Thank you, Dad, they’ll love them, you’re the best. 

##### Tom: We’re the best thanks to your amazing designs. (Shows the logo marinette sketched for the macaroons. 

Quite a few were complementing Marinette for the design.

_This girl does have some talent_ , Gabriel thought.

#####  Marinette: (hugs her father and drops the box. Tom luckily caught it with his foot and hand handed it back to her) Thanks. See you tonight! 

##### Marinette: (Runs out of the bakery and stops) ahh! (She sees Master Fu acting helpless while crossing the road. She quickly runs on and grabs Fu’s hand just before a car came. She trips) 

##### Master Fu: Thanks you, miss. Oh, what a disaster. 

##### Marinette: (Picks up the box as people step on the macaroons) Don’t worry, I’m no stranger to disasters. Besides, there’s still some left. 

##### Master Fu: (Takes a macaroons and eats it) mmm. Delicious. 

##### Marinette: (Bells rings) Oh no, I’m gonna be late! Uh, have a nice day sir. (Runs off) 

##### Master Fu: (Looks at box) Thank you very much young lady. (walks off) 

“Wait a minute,” Alya said quietly.

#### Scene: School: Ms. Bustier’s classroom

##### Ms. Bustier: (As Marinette dashes through the door) Nino, why don’t you have a seat in the front row this year? (Nino got up and walked to the front as Marinette sat down, then) 

##### Chloe: (Slams her hand onto Marinette’s desk) Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

##### Marinette: Ugh, here we go again. 

##### Chloe: That’s my seat. 

##### Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat. 

##### Sabrina: Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats. 

##### Chloe: So why don’t you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (Camera pans to Alya) 

“You were new that year,” Adrien asked, “I didn’t know that.”

“Well to be fair dude you were homeschooled most of your life. You didn’t really know anything,” Nino said.

##### Marinette: But..- 

##### Chloe: Listen Adrien’s arriving today, and since that’s going to be his seat. This is going to be my seat. Get it? 

##### Marinette: Who’s Adrien? 

“You didn’t even know who I was even though you love my father’s work,” said Adrien. He then said sarcastically, “How you hurt me.”

“Sorry Adrien I just didn’t place my finger on it right away,” said Marinette. _That sounded like Chat_ , she thought.

##### Chloe: Can you believe she doesn’t know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under? 

##### Sabrina: He’s only a famous model. 

##### Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. 

“I never said that.”

##### Chloe: Go on, move. 

##### Alya: (stepping in) Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats? 

##### Chloe: Ooh, Look Sabrina we’ve got a little do-gooder in out class this year. What are you gonna do super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? 

##### Alya: Wouldn’t you like to know? (Grabs Marinette’s arm) C’mon. 

##### Marinette: (Trips and falls again) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. 

##### Ms. Bustier: All right, has everyone found a seat? 

##### Alya: Chillax girl, no biggie. 

##### Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do. 

“Nowadays you kinda do,” Alya said, “I’m proud of you girl.”

##### Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. She says “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” (Turns Marinette to face Chloe) Well that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can’t let her get away with it. 

##### Marinette: Well that’s easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable. 

##### Alya: That’s because you let her, girl. You just need more confidence. 

##### Marinette: (takes the last macaroon and breaks it half) Marinette. 

##### Alya: Alya (Accepts the macaroon and eats it) 

“At least one person was able to try the macaroons,” said Tom.

“If you look at me back there,” Alix said pointing to herself, “I secretly wanted one.”

“You and me both,” Nino said.

##### Ms. Bustier: For those of you who don’t yet know me I’m Miss Bustier, and I’ll be your teacher this year. 

##### Chloe: (Looking at Adrien’s seat) Ugh, he should’ve been here by now. 

#### Scene: outside the school. Adrien is about to make it to the steps.

##### Natalie: (Getting out of the car) Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants. 

##### Adrien: This is what I want to do. (Master Fu is acting helpless in the sidewalk trying to grab his cane, but fails. Adrien runs over to help him up.) 

##### Master Fu: Thank you, young man. 

##### Adrien: (Looks back at Natalie and Gorilla) I just want to go to school like everybody else. What’s so wrong with that? Please don’t tell my father about all this. (Adrien is led back into the car and it drives off.) 

##### Master Fu: (Smiles and walks away) 

_Well that nearly confirms it_ , Gabriel thought, he then looked at Henry who was now levitating and criss-cross. _I’m going to have a word with him after this._

#### Scene: Ms. Bustier’s classroom

##### Ms. Bustier: (bell rings) For those of you who have P.E, Mr. D’Argencourt is waiting for you in the stadium. (Kim hands Ivan a piece of paper) The rest of you can head over to the library. 

##### Ivan: Kim! 

##### Ms. Bustier: Ivan, what is going on! 

##### Ivan: It’s Kim, I’m so gonna get- 

##### Ms. Bustier: Ivan, got to the principal’s office. (Ivan crumples the paper and walks away angrily) 

#### Scene: Hawkmoth’s lair

##### Hawkmoth: (window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need, anger, sadness ...Burn a hole into his heart my horrible Akuma (makes an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize him! 

#### Scene: Pricipal’s office

##### Mr. Democles: (Ivan opens the door without) Excuse me, young man has anyone ever taught you how to knock? Go on. Out you go! Let’s try it again. … Go on knock (the akuma goes into the paper Ivan was holding.) 

##### Hawkmoth (from his lair): Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. 

##### Ivan: Okay, Hawkmoth (turns into Stoneheart) 

##### Mr. Democles: Well? Come on in. (Stoneheart breaks down the door) 

#### Scene: Library. Students are watching Stoneheart from the camera.

##### Student: Did you hear that! 

##### Stoneheart: KIMMM!! 

##### Mr Democles (from his office): Hello? Is this the police? Give me the army! 

More laughter was heard from some people in the seats. Followed by Nino saying, “Mr. Democles, did you actually think you’d get the military?”

“It was the first akuma Okay,” Mr. Democles said. “l didn’t know what to do.”

##### Marinette: What’s going on? He had Ivan’s voice? 

##### Alya: Is as if he’s been transformed into a real life supervillain! GPS, check! Battery, check! I am so outta here! 

##### Marinette: Hey! Where are you going? 

##### Alya: Where’s there a supervillain, there’s a superhero close behind. There’s no way I’m missing this. (Runs out) 

#### Scene: Agreste Mansion. Master Fu is outside with a box.

##### Natalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic? 

##### Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections. 

##### Natalie: Excellent, Adrien. 

##### Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Natalie. 

##### Natalie: Yes sir. 

##### Gabriel: (facing Adrien) you are NOT going to school. I already told you that. 

##### Adrien: But father- 

##### Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you go out into that dangerous world. 

##### Adrien: But it’s not dangerous father. I’m always stuck in here by myself, why can’t I go out and make friend like everybody else? 

##### Gabriel: Because you are not like everybody else. You are my son! Continue. (Leaves) 

##### Natalie: We can leave it there for today if you have- (Adrien runs to his room) 

#### Scene Adrien’s room. Adrien heard loud thumping and looks out his window.

##### Roger: Ready. Fire! (The police fire at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger. He then proceeds to pick up a van and throws it at them while the police are running away.) 

##### André: I’m asking all parisians to stay home until the situation is under control. 

##### Nadia: As incredible as it seems, it’s been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control. 

##### Roger: (his left arm is in a cast) Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down… I mean, the other arm. 

#### Scene Marinette’s room

##### Marinette: I hate first days back at school. (Notices the box) Huh? 

##### Marinette and Adrien: What’s this doing here? (They open the box and they glow) 

##### Marinette: (Freaking out from seeing Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It’s a giant bug! A… mouse? A… bug-mouse! 

##### Tikki: Everything’s Okay! Don’t be scared! 

##### Marinette: (starts throwing objects at the Kwami) Ahh! Bug-mouse talks! 

Laughter from the class once again as Marinette buried her face in embarrassment and fear knowing what was coming.

#### Scene: Adrien’s room. After Plagg appears.

##### Adrien: Wow! You’re like the genie in the lamp. 

##### Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes, Big deal! I’m way more personable! Plagg, nice to meet you. Ooh swinky… 

##### Adrien: No! Don’t touch that! 

##### Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat it? (Tries to eat it) No you can’t! Ooh what about this? 

“You two have those as well,” Kim said, “what are those and why did you never tell us.”

“Stop talking and you’ll find out in a minute,” Henry said.

#### Scene: Marinette’s room

##### Tikki: Listen, Marinette! I know this all seems strange to you… (Marinette captures the kwami in a cup) Ok if that makes you feel safer. 

##### Marinette: Who are you? And how do you know my name? 

##### Tikki: My name’s Tikki, and I’m a kwami. Now just let me explain. 

#### Scene: Adrien’s room.

##### Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don’t know what you’re doing here. 

##### Plagg: Look, I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it? 

##### Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh. 

##### Plagg: Good. Now do you have anything to eat. 

##### Adrien: My dad’s pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn’t be. He has no sense of humor. 

##### Plagg: (frees himself) Your father can never know about my existence! Or anyone for that matter. 

#### Scene: Marinette’s room. Marinette is opening the trapdoor.

##### Marinette: Mom! Dad! 

##### Tikki: No! (Phases out of the glass) I’m your friend Marinette! You must trust me. You’re the only one that can stop Stoneheart! 

“How could she stop Stoneheart,” Chloe said, “She’s the clumsiest person on the planet.” She and Sabrina laughed while Lila was smiling.

“Hold on something is starting to become clear here,” Max said.

#### Scene: Master Fu’s place. Wayzz is doubtful.

##### Wayzz: Do you think they’ll be up to it, master? 

##### Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box) 

#### Scene: Marinette’s room

##### Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness… I know! Alya would know! That’s my friend. Well, at least I think she would.. She loves superheroes! She’d totally up for the job! You should totally go see her! 

##### Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! 

#### Scene: Adrien’s room

##### Adrien: But I’m stuck here! I’m not even allowed to go to school! What’s a superhero that’s imprisoned in his own house! 

##### Plagg: (riding on a piece of toilet paper) No good. That’s why it’s all going to change soon. If you’re willing to change that is. 

"I think that cat dude was spilling an unintentional lesson there," Nino told Adrien.

#### Scene: Marinette’s room

##### Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding? 

##### Tikki: It’s called an akuma. Which you must then capture. 

##### Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what’s that charm thing again? 

##### Tikki The Lucky Charm! It’s your secret superpower! 

##### Marinette: Aww… this is all going to fast, Tikki… I… won’t be able to pull this off! 

##### Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say “Spots on”. 

##### Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate and Tikki is pulled into them) Whoa! What is happening (Transforms into Ladybug got the first time) 

Henry paused the episode right there because both he and Marinette both knew what was going to happen next. He started the countdown, “3, 2, 1.” Chaos erupted.

“I KNEW IT!! Girl you owe me an interview!”

“WHAT!! It’s her of all people!”

“You could’ve at least told you parents.”

The voices kept on coming until Adrien got up from his seat and said, “Can everyone shut up!” They did, “Thank you, I don’t think it’s a good idea to corner her like this. If you have a question you can ask after.” Adrien sat back down.

“Th-thank you, Adrien,” said Marinette.

“No problem, but the quietness probably won’t last long.” Henry unpaused the episode.

#### Scene: Adrien’s room.

##### Plagg: “Claws out!” That’s how you transform. 

##### Adrien: Got it! Plagg, claws out! 

##### Plagg: No, wait! I haven’t finished explaininnng!! (Gets pulled into the ring, and Adrien transforms into Chat noir.) 

Henry paused it immediately because once again… chaos.

“CH-CHAT NOIR!!”

“Girl seriously, did you not just hear what Adrien said,” said Alya.

“Sorry,” said Marinette, “It’s just that Chat Noir, someone who I kinda gained feelings for turns out to be my biggest crush at school. Can you not see why I’m freaking out.”

Adrien blushed, “You had a crush on me?” Marinette felt like dying.

_I can’t believe my son is Chat Noir_ , Gabriel thought.

“Okay guys you can talk after the episode,” Henry said as he unpaused the episode.

##### Chat Noir: Too cool! 

#### Scene: Marinette’s room.

##### Ladybug: Aww… how does this thing come off? Tikki!, if you can hear, I want my normal clothes back. I’m not going anywhere! (sees the computer screen) 

##### Nadia: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable! 

##### Ladybug: (sees Alys following Stoneheart and gasps) Alya? 

“What,” Nino said, “Alya are you serious! You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“But I’m still here right,” Alya said.

##### Sabine: Marinette? Did you get home okay? 

##### Ladybug: Uhh.. yeah, Mom! Just super! (runs to the terrace upstairs) 

##### Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school. 

##### Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (She sends the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it sends to the other side) Ahhhhh! 

##### Chat Noir: (While tightrope walking over his stick) I’m starting to get the hand of this. (sees Ladybug falling. Ladybug then crashes into and they both fall. The yo-yo grabs onto the stick and the hang from it) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in. 

##### Ladybug: Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t do it, on purpose. 

##### Chat Noir: I bet you’re the partner my kwami told me about. I’m… Chat noir. Yeah, Chat noir. And you? 

##### Ladybug: I’m Ma… err… Mar… uhh… (she pulls the yo-yo and it hits Chat Noir, along with the stick) Madly clumsy. I’m so clumsy. 

“Girl you nearly sold yourself out there,” Alya said, “You need to work on some things.”

“I know.”

##### Chat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I’m learning the ropes too. (The ground trembles as a building falls. Chat Noir goes in that direction) 

##### Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going? 

##### Chat Noir: To save Paris, right? 

##### Ladybug: Ugh. (To herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself… (uses the yo-yo to follow Chat.) 

#### Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. for the day. But then Stoneheart appears.

##### Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who’s the wuss now? 

##### (Kim tries to run but he trips and falls) 

##### Chat Noir: (entering the stadium) Hey, it’s not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you. 

##### Stoneheart: I guess you’re talking about yourself. 

##### Hawkmoth: Everything’s going according to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. 

##### Chat Noir: (Hits Stoneheart with his staff, but he gets bigger) Where are you partner? 

##### Ladybug: Oh, I can’t. I’m not gonna be able to do it… (Stoneheart throws a net and it’s about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her) 

##### Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you! 

##### Ladybug: Suddenly filled with courage she enters the stadium and grabs Chat Noir’s leg) Animal cruelty? How shameful! (Pulls Chat to her before Stoneheart brings his hand down on him) 

##### Alya: Yes! 

##### Ladybug: Sorry it took so long Chat Noir. 

##### Chat Noir: It’s cool, wonderbug. Now, let’s kick this rocky behind. 

##### Ladybug: Wait! Haven’t you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different. 

##### Chat Noir: Different how? 

##### Ladybug: Uhhh… I don’t know. 

##### Chat Noir: Okay then. Let’s use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch. 

##### Ladybug: I don’t need a superpower to destroy everything. 

“Not true M’lady.”

##### Ladybug: (Chat Noir uses his power on the net) No, don’t do that! 

##### Chat Noir: Cool. It’s just you and me now! Time to rubble, soon-to-be rubble! 

##### Ladybug: Chat Noir! Wait! 

##### Chat Noir: (Tries use cataclysm on Stoneheart, but it fails) Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my powers. (Stoneheart kicks him away) 

##### Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you? 

##### Chat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about me new life. Collective facepalms were heard. 

##### Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (a suit appears) 

##### Chat Noir: Super power? 

##### Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding. 

##### Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. 

##### Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! 

##### Cat Noir: So what's your plan? 

##### Ladybug: Hmmm.. (uses her Lucky Vision, and it points out Stoneheart’s fist, Alya, and a hose) 

“So that’s how that happens,” Adrien said.

##### Ladybug: This! (she grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. She then ties Chat Noir’s feet with her yo-yo) Don’t miss. Trust me. 

##### Chat Noir: This girl’s crazy! (Gets grabbed by Stoneheart) 

##### Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart grabs Ladybug and and drops the akumatied object at the same time) And now… Alya, the tap! 

##### (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of Ladybug. Ladybug then breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.) 

Everyone in the room was cheering except for Gabriel, Natalie, Lila, and Chloe. Gorilla was cheering himself surprisingly.

##### Chat Noir: This girl is awesome. She’s crazy awesome. 

##### Ivan: What’s going on? What am I doing here? 

##### Chat Noir: You were incredible, miss… uh… Bug lady. You did it! 

“I was rather close with that guess.”

##### Ladybug: We did it, partner 

##### Both: Pound it! (Chat Noir’s miraculous beeps) 

##### Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret. 

##### Chat Noir: Farewell, m’lady. Let’s do this again soon, okay? 

##### Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss.") 

Mylene hugs Ivan, and the latter hugs her back. “Sorry Ivan,” Kim said, “I didn’t think it could happen at the time.”

“It’s okay Kim,” Ivan said.

##### Ivan: Kim wrote it. He’s always making fun of me. 

##### Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan. 

##### Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss? 

##### Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh... 

##### Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug. (leaves the stadium via yo-yo) 

##### Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome! 

“Well I thought it was awesome at the time,” Alya said, “Now I wish you came up with something better Mari.”

#### Scene: Marinette’s room

##### Nadia: So thanks to this amatuer footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes! 

##### Marinette: I did it, Tikki! 

##### Tikki: You see? I knew you were up to it! 

##### Sabine: Marinette! Dinner! 

##### André: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city’s new protectors Ladybug, and Chat Noir. 

##### Adrien: (In his room) Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug… 

##### Plagg: Eww, what is this. 

##### Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this! 

##### Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy up after a transformation, I need to eat something more… delicate. 

##### Adrien: Okay. What do you want? 

#### Scene: Top of the Eiffel Tower. The akuma multiplies and is goes all over Paris.

#### Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing dishes when she hears her Mom by the TV.

##### Sabine: Oh my! 

##### Marinette: Hmmm? 

##### Nadia: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters it’s simply unbelievable. 

#### Scene: Adrien’s room

##### Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is camembert, meaning I’m going to smell like some stinky old cheese.

“Dude,” said Nino, “That explains so much.”

##### Nadia: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? 

##### Adrien: Plagg? what’s going on? I thought we defeated him. 

##### Tikki and Plagg: Did you capture the akuma? 

##### Marinette: What’s capturing the akuma got to do with the others stone beings. 

##### Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that’s why it must be captured. If Ivan’s emotions become negative again the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He’ll control the stone beings, and bring them to life to serve as his army. 

##### Marinette: So that means… this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I’m not cut out to be superhero! I’m only going to keep messing up. 

##### Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You’re going to go back and capture Stoneheart’s akuma, and do it successfully. 

##### Marinette: I can’t! I told you, I’m clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I’ll only make things worse for me, for you, and for everyone. Chat noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting. 

##### Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug? 

##### Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. 

##### Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki. 

##### Tikki: No, don't do tha-- 

##### Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki… 

#### Scene: Hawkmoth’s lair.

##### Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! 

The episode ended and Henry asked, “So what do you guys think so far?”

“It’s amazing,” Alya said, “I mean I know Marinette changes her mind later because, well, here we are. But girl you temporarily quit being Ladybug, what made you change your mind.”

“You’ll see later on,” Marinette said.

“I know you have good reason for not telling us Marinette,” Sabine said, “But just so you know Tom and I are proud of you.”

“Can you play the next one,” Mylene asked.

“Well I’m glad you guys like it,” Henry said, “But I think for right now it’s a good time for you guys to relax and talk to each other about the whole thing. I’ll give you fifteen minutes to talk to your friends or have some food in the kitchen back there. A whole buffet including… Camembert cheese.”

“CHEEEEEEEESEEEEE!!!” yelled Plagg zooming out of Adrien’s jacket and into the kitchen. Tikki went after him with Wayzz following.

“Hey um bugaboo,” Adrien said getting Marinette’s attention, “Can we talk?”

“Okay,” Marinette said with one of her greatest fears already realized.


	3. The talks and Origins: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have short talk about what they learned. Heartbreak ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that I took the very strong fanfiction writing tendency to have Marinette and Adrien be a couple immediately finding out who they are under the mask, *while chuckling* and just turned ‘em into toilet paper. I need some actual character development and not just the instant happily ever after. Remember the idea of this story taking place a week after Chameleon started the day Chameleon aired which was early December of last year. So if some things look out of place, don't worry I will modify the episodes as the cross-post continues.

 

Adrien and Marinette went into a bathroom so no one would hear them. Adrien himself was excited to learn the Marinette was Ladybug, but Marinette was dreading what was about to come out of his mouth. So she decided to say what she thought he was going to say. “Let me guess,” Marinette said, “You’re going to say you love me and if I want to be your girlfriend.”  _ Wow it’s a lot easier to talk to him now that I know he’s Chat Noir, _ she thought.

“Uhh, yeah” said Adrien surprised that she guessed it, “I really think you’re an amazing girl bugaboo.”

Marinette sighed, “I can’t Adrien, I’m sorry.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“You just don’t want to be with me because I’m Chat Noir is that it?”

“No that’s not it Chaton. I actually started to grow feelings for Chat Noir before all of this, so I’m thrilled it was you, but..”

“But what? M’lady?”   


“That.”

“What do you mean that?”

“What you just called me! You called me M’lady and Bugaboo, but not Marinette!” a tear was starting to form in her eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

“I thought you’re an amazing guy Adrien, and I thought Chat Noir was as well.” She sighed, “But face the facts you only thought of me as a friend before we came here. And now after that one episode you’re only in love with me because I’m Ladybug.”

“But you’re brave, smart, clever, and strong Marinette in or out of the mask.”

“Even though Tikki tells me that, it’s not true!” She was full on crying now (I’m sorry Adrienette fans) “I’m the complete opposite behind the mask! I’m always late, I couldn’t even talk to you properly until learning that your were Chat, and to top things off I’m clumsy. Trust me Adrien your loving a mistake.”

“But! M’lady!”

“No!! I don’t want to hear it!” It has now gotten loud enough for people in the kitchen to hear. “I’m sorry Adrien but I can’t, and hopefully the future episodes prove me right.” Marinette left the bathroom and saw the amount of faces looking at her. Alya then walked up to her and hugged her.

“Aw, girl,” Alya said, “I’m sure everything will be alright.”

“Yeah,” Nino said, “I guess you can switch seats with me if you want.” Marinette nodded as a response. 

Plagg saw what the commotion was about, and went to check on Adrien in the bathroom. The kwami of destructuction saw him looking down sitting on the floor. “Adrien? Are you okay?”

“Did you think it too Plagg,” Adrien said sadly.

“Think what?”

“Did you think or know Marinette would reject me because of the whole thing.”

Plagg shyly nodded, “I’m sorry kid, but it’s true. I just didn’t think of how you can love someone if they were just a friend to you.” Adrien looked down and Plagg went to his face. “Look kid. I’ve begun to care about you more than I am willing to admit it. We’ll find a way through this. I promise.”

Adrien hugged his kwami and said, “Thank you, Plagg.”

“No problem, kid.”

Meanwhile Gabriel and Natalie were trying to get Henry’s attention before the next episode. There was something that needed to be asked. “Young man,” Gabriel said, “Can we please speak with you.”

Henry landed on the ground and said, “Yeah? What is it?”

“Did you know that my son was Chat Noir?” Henry nodded, “Does this mean you also know that I’m”

“Hawk Moth.” Henry said finishing his sentence, “Yeah I know. You get revealed in the first episode of season 2. And it’s important to a growing plot so I’m sorry Mr. Agreste, but you will be unmasked.”

“Very well,” Gabriel said, “I just hope I can lure Adrien to my side when he finds out.”

“You really think he’ll join you just like that?”

“I’m certain people in your dimension theorized what I’m going to do with the wish.” Henry nodded again, “Did they get a close interpretation.” Henry nodded again. “Well when I tell Adrien that I need the two miraculouses to bring back Emilie he will surely join my side.”

“Good luck with that,” Henry then yelled, “Five minutes till the next episode! Everyone please make you way back to your seats!”

Everyone made their way back to the seats, except Nino and Marinette have now switched. Henry noticed this and said, “I assume I missed something? Ehh, you guys will probably make up eventually.” He hit the play button.

**Origins Part 2**

* * *

******_Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city._ **

* * *

******Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart’s minions, table in hand) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures of the beings are shown) Police have cordoned off the area.**

**Andre: (On the TV next to Roger) We won’t stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we’re not making much headway.**

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

“Too bad one of them quit the job,” Chloe said, “I guess Marinette realized she’s stuck to being a clumsy failure.” She and Sabrina laugh.

“Hey so what if she quit being Ladybug for the time being,” Alya said, “If I remember correctly she saves you in this, despite being your most hated enemy.” Chloe stopped talking.

* * *

**_Scene: Marinette’s home. She is standing next to her father, watching the Tv while her father is washing dishes._ **

* * *

******Tom: (Turns around and she’s Marinette watching the Tv. He puts his arm on her shoulder) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don’t worry, sweetie; we’ve got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show then that we’re not scared, because we trust them. (He raises a fist and scrunches his face with confidence)**

**Marinette: (looking down in shame) But what if Ladybug fails?**

**Tom: Then I’d come and save you. (Holds a piece of bread as if it were a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

**Marinette: (giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck in the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad** **(Marinette runs up to** **her room** **and grabs her** **purse** **, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her** **Miraculous** **.** **She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Adrien’s home. Natalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area._ **

* * *

******Natalie: Hmm, what’s he doing? (Clock chimes once. Natalie looks for Adrien in his room but he isn’t there.) Adrien?**

**Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, looking at Natalie and Gorilla side by side. He is not pleased) You didn’t see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you’ll be held responsible!**

* * *

******_Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to the school and away from his father._ **

* * *

******Plagg: (flying alongside him) You're such a strange kid. Who would want to go to school when you can stay at home all day long?**

**Adrien: You don’t get it, Plagg. I’ve had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

**Plagg: (Stops and sighs) Uhhh, I think I’m feeling weak…**

“Seriously, Plagg,” Tikki said, “Are you only saying that so you can eat your cheese. You know we only have to after eat every several hours or after a transformation.”

“What can I say. sugarcube,” said Plagg, “I love my cheese.”

“And I thought I told you not to call me that.”

**Adrien: You know what’s strange? (opens a bag to get a piece of camembert) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling, Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7.** **_That’s_ ** **strange. (Adrien is disgusted as Plagg eats said cheese.)**

“That does explain why you smell like it though,” said Natalie, “And here I thought you were sneaking the food from the kitchen, and tried to hide it.”

“And you didn’t even try to stop me?”

“Well in my defense I was still busy with other things.”

**Plagg: If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend. (Flies back into Adrien’s jacket and Adrien continues running)**

* * *

******_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking in while the former is telling the latter about the…_ **

* * *

******Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya shows Marinette her phone, which is the main page.) Bringing you all the lastest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug. How awesome is that?! (Takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted the video!**

“You also get some footage and pictures of me as Chat Noir, right?”

“Yeah, well, to some extent.”

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings**

**Alya: (with assurance.) She’s gonna handle them.**

**Marinette: But what if she’s not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait (coming to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared about what Alya is about to say.) You’re scared, but don’t be! I’ve seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She’s going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**

**Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don’t remember anything?**

**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**Ivan: Oh, I’m sorry... I wasn’t myself…**

**Chloe: Pff! (Scoffing at him) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan become furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him) Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!**

“Seriously, Chloe,” Adrien said, “Out of all the victims I can’t believe you caused Stoneheart part 2.”

“And there were many more to come after that,” Kim said starting to get mad, “Like Dark Cupid.”

“Reflekta.”

“Lady Wifi.”

“Evillustrator.”

“Rogercop,” everyone looked at Roger, “Okay half of that one was her.”

* * *

**_Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair._ **

* * *

******Hawk Moth: Yes… feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on the cane holding the akuma.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Natalie, coming out of the car, tries to stop him._ **

* * *

******Natalie: Adrien! Don’t do this! Your father will be furious!**

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

Gabriel quickly glared at Natalie and Gorilla for not getting Adrien when they did actually have the chance.

* * *

**_Scene: Inside the school._ **

* * *

******Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You’re the real Stoneheart.**

**Chloe: Ugh, so I’m the one who broke Sabrina’s dad’s arm, am I? Just because you footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn’t mean you have to get so high and mighty. (Blows bubble gum at her.)**

**Alya: You little…**

**Chloe: (Sarcastically, at least I think it was.) Look out, she’s angry! She’s to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster.**

**Adrien: Hey, Chloe!**

**Chloe: Adrikins! You came!**

**(Other students see Adrien and rush over to him, shouting recognition)**

* * *

******_Scene: The car Natalie came in_ **

* * *

******Natalie: (Notices the look Gorilla is giving her after getting in.) I’ll handle it. (Car drives off.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan._ **

* * *

******Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylene how you fell.**

**Ivan: I...don’t know what you’re talking about.**

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I’m sure Mylene had feelings for you too, Go talk to her.**

**Ivan: I’m no good with words anyway.**

**Marinette: But.. Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers**

**Ivan: I could...write her a song.**

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

* * *

******_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

* * *

******Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh....**

“You go girl,” said Alya, “You stopped being Ladybug, but you still held off an akuma.”

“Thanks for the encouragement Marinette,” said Ivan.

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, though still a bit sad from what happened between her and Adrien earlier.

* * *

**_Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom. Adrien and Chloe enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway._ **

* * *

******Chloe: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

**Adrien: Thanks, Chloe. (sits down and sees Nino.) Uh… Hey! Adrien. (Offers his hand to Nino for a handshake)**

“Here it comes my first line.”

**Nino: (taking off his headphones) You’re friends with Chloe, then, huh?**

“Kinda wish it was something different.”

**Adrien: (Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum on Marinette’s seat) Hey! What’s that all about?**

**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

**Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

* * *

******_Scene: Outside the classroom_**  

* * *

 **Marinette: Alya, wouldn’t you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**  

**Alya: Totally! I’m not scared of anyone! Why?**

**Marinette: Oh! No reason… (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya’s bag)**

“Girl, you did not just do what I think you did,” Alya said, “No wonder you were trying to hand my bag to me when I left the school.”

“Marinette I didn’t even know about that,” said Tikki, “That was very irresponsible!”

“I’m sorry okay. Can we continue?” 

_ At least she realized her mistake and fixed it,  _ Master Fu thought.

* * *

**_Scene: In the classroom_ **

* * *

******Marinette: (Marinette and Alya enter the classroom to see Adrien trying to get the gum off.) Hey! What are you doing?**

**Adrien: Uhhh… I..**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)**

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to get this off!**

**Marinette: Oh, really?**

**(Chloe and Sabrina laugh again)**

**Marinette: You’re friends with Chloe, right?**

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat)**

“Because,” said Alya, “Chloe is literally the worst!”

“Hey!”

**Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

**Marinette: I know I’ve seen him somewhere before. (Alya pulls up a picture of Adrien on her phone and show it to Marinette.) Of course! He’s the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Alya: Daddy’s boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloe’s buddy. HA! Forget it.**

**Nino: Why didn’t you tell them it was Chloe’s idea.**

**Adrien: I’ve known Chloe since I was little. I know she’s not perfect, but I can’t throw her under the bus. She’s like my only friend.**

**Nino: (holds out hand) I’m Nino, and it’s time for you to make some NEW friends dude. (Adrien shakes said hand.)**

“You did throw me under the bus once,” Chloe said, recalling the events of Despair Bear.

“I know, but that’s because you needed to try and be nice to others, but you couldn’t.”

* * *

**_Scene: locker room. Mylène is running out of the bathroom._ **

* * *

******Mylène: Oh no I’m gonna be late! Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

**Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts singing in a loud, shrill voice while reading the lyrics of his song) Mylène, be serene, don’t be so mean! (Mylène runs away, and Ivan mad as he wads up the paper, throws his phone, steps on it, and sits down.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair._ **

* * *

******Yes. This is what I’ve been waiting for. You know the way, my evil akuma. Track him down, and evilize him. (The cane holding the akuma allows it to leave and the akuma flies out the window.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Locker room_ **

* * *

******Hawk Moth: (after the akuma flies into the crumpled paper) Stoneheart, this is your second chance, and this time you’ll have some help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of you life. Just remember, I’ll need something in return. (Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart once again. When he opens his eyes the stone beings come to life.)**

“That’s creepy,” Rose said as Juleka was comforting her.

* * *

**_Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom. Ms. Bustier is taking attendance._ **

* * *

******Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: (nudging his shoulder) You say “present.”**

**Adrien: (Jumps up) Present!**

**(A round of laughter from the class. Adrien sits down and he and Nino share a fistbump)**

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?**

**Chloe: Present!**

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

**Stoneheart: (While breaking down the door) Present! Mylène?**

The students and some adults were laughing at this. Followed by Kim saying, “You were akumatized, but you still answer the roll call.”

“It wasn’t who I was expecting,” Miss Bustier said, “but I guess it still counts.”

**(Chaos erupts, Stoneheart sees Mylène and grabs her as Adrien runs out of the room.)**

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

**Stoneheart: I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Stoneheart.**

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

**Chloe: (calling her..) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart proceeds to grab Chloe, and breaks through the wall and jumps out of the school)**

**Mylene: Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let’s follow him!**

**Marinette: Uh… Oh, no, you go. I’m finding myself a safe place to hide.**

**Alya: Girl, you’re gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**Marinette: (Picks up Alya’s bag and holds it out to here) You and Ladybug will be better off without me.**

**Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room)**

**Marinette: Wait, Alya! Your bag! (Runs after her.)**

“And I was wondering why you were persistent about giving me my bag,” Alya said, “Girl, one thing you should know is that when I see an akuma attack I practically leave anything I have behind.

“I’m wondering what made you change your mind about giving Alya the Miraculous,” said Tom.

“You’ll see Dad,” said Marinette, “you just have to keep watching.”

* * *

**_Scene: Locker room. Adrien opens one with rollerblades in it)_ **

* * *

****"Guess I forgot to lock my locker that day," Alix said.

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don’t even make it pass roll call.**

**Plagg: A day off? Now that’s what I’m talking about!**

**Adrien: Oh, no, no, no, no. We’ve got homework to do.**

“First joke of many I’m assuming,” Nino asked.

**Adrien: (transformation sequence) Plagg, claws out!**

* * *

******_Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart still has Chloé and Mylène captive._ **

* * *

******Chloe: You have no idea who you’re dealing with! My Daddy, the mayor, will bring the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

**Chat Noir: And don’t forget the superheroes! (Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but it makes him bigger) Oh, no, my bad.**

**Chloe: Ugh, super incompetent, you mean.**

“Little did you know you insulted your oldest friend,” said Adrien.

“And Chloe, dear,” André said, “I don’t exactly have the power to call in the army, but I was able to get the police force to the scene. Just because I’m mayor doesn’t mean I can do anything.”

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry. Well here it is! (Multiple stone beings come and gang up on Chat) Seize him! (Chat Noir dodges them)**

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we’ll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

“That wouldn’t sound any better if you said it in your head,” Ivan said.

“Where’s Marinette,” Manon said, “I want to see her transform into Ladybug again.”

“Don’t worry Manon,” Henry said, “she’s coming.”

**Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

“Yet you’re trying to date Adrien,” Aix said, “That’s ironic.”

“Hey! Don’t judge me.”

**Stoneheart: Don’t worry, little monster. I’m gonna take care of you, too. (Chloe cringes)**

**(Meanwhile Alya is running to where Chat Noir and the stone beings are)**

**Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could really a little help!**

**Alya: (to herself) What is she waiting for?**

**(Meanwhile Marinette sees the stone beings fighting Chat Noir. One of them knock over a car and it’s about to hit Alya, but Chat saves with with the stick. Alya gets trapped, and the stone beings begin to walk off with Chat Noir in hand.)**

**Chat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**

**Alya: HELP!!!**

**(Marinette is suddenly filled with courage. She reaches into Alya’s bag, grabs the case, put on the earrings, and Tikki appears.)**

**Tikki: (raising her arms) Hmm?**

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I knew you’d come around!**

**Marinette: Well, I’m still not sure I’m up for this, but Alya’s in danger. I can’t sit back and do nothing.**

“Ah girl,” Alya said hugging, “Thanks a lot. Who knew seeing me in crisis would break through to you. But on another note, how did I not see that.”

“There’s a lot of those moments when no one sees it,” Marinette said, “Trust me.”

**Marinette: (Transformation sequence) Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Ladybug, after transforming) pulls the car with her yo-yo and frees Alya.)**

**Ladybug:  (While grabbing Chat’s stick) You can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous. (Ladybug catches up to Chat Noir, while avoiding the stone beings she throws the stick to Chat) Chat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone beings hand.) Sorry I was late.**

**Chat Noir: M’lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

Groans were heard followed by Nino saying, “Dude why are you such a flirt when you’re Chat Noir. You could do the same thing as Adrien.”

“Actually I can’t,” Adrien said, “When I’m Chat Noir I get a sense of freedom, like I can do what I want without anyone nagging on me. But as Adrien I have to act a certain way, set a good example for father’s company.”

**Ladybug: Oh, you’re quite the jokester, aren’t you? (She sees the stone beings closing in) But you comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

**Chat Noir: Her, aren’t we going to take care of ‘em?**

**Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all we go for the source. That one!**

**(Stoneheart is at the Eiffel Tower, with the police force Andre was talking about earlier surrounding him)**

**Andre: (Trough megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**Chloe: Daddy!!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You’re welcome to her! Huh! (he throws Chloe away.)**

**Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--** **_(Ladybug catches her.)_ ** **I didn't promise.**

**Ladybug: What?**

“WHAT!!” yelled Alya, “Chloe! Everyone literally heard you say “Promise” just now.”

“Hmph. No I didn’t.”

“Let’s have the slow-mo be the judge of that,” Henry said as he put the video back a few seconds and replayed it.

**Chloe: (In slow-mo.) Help! I promise-**

Henry paused the video again. “Well… I… Uh… I felt like that promise was too hard to keep.”

“We need to work on that Chloe dear,” Andre said.

**(Chloe hugs her father)**

**Andre: My little princess…**

**Roger: We’re clear to attack!**

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don’t attack them! You know it’ll only make it worse**

**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You’ve already failed once!**

**Ladybug: ...He’s right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart’s akuma the first time around, none of this would happen! I knew I wasn’t the right one for this job…**

**Chat Noir: No. He’s wrong, because without you, she’d no longer be here. And because without us, they won’t make it, and we’ll prove that to ‘em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

“You know now that I think about it what was you plan anyway,” Alya said to Roger.

“Oh… Well.. uh… If my memory serves correctly I’m pretty sure we were going to drop a net on him,” Roger said making something up.

“Whatever you say.”

**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the** **cat ring** **now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR** **Miraculous** **!**

**(Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)**

Cheering was heard in the theater and Rose said, “The speech inspires us to this day.”

**Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

“Unless that girl is someone you’ve friendzoned to this very day,” Marinette said to herself still very unhappy with Adrien.

**Hawk Moth: Agh! That’s the problem with superheroes. They’re too...** **_heroic!_ ** **Stoneheart, they’re trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**Mylene: Help me!**

**Stoneheart: You’ll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs the tower, the stone beings come)**

**Chat Noir: We’re surrounded! What do we do now? We can’t attack him.**

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

**Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he’s holding Mylene with. So…**

**Ladybug So we know he’s in love with her. That’s it! We don’t separate them, we bring them closer together! They’re made for one another! It’s just that they don’t know it yet.**

Alya was laughing and said, “Girl! You just described the problem you and Adrien have to this day!”

“Can we please continue, Alya.”

**Chat Noir: Ugh. I’m not really  following you, but I guess I better trust you, but I guess I better trust you. Something tells me this is how it’s gonna be from now on.**

**(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the tower)**

**Mylene: Help! I’m scared of heights!**

**Ladybug: Everything’s gonna be alright!**

**Chat Noir: How are you planning to get the closer than they already are?**

**Ladybug: By using out powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Chat Noir: (Gets thrown by a stone being.) You sure you know what you’re doing?**

**Ladybug: We’ll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart’s hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylene kisses Stoneheart. Stone heart let’s go of her. Mylene grabs onto his finger. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized object, and hit it with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**

**Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm**! **(He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.)Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)**

Cheers were heard throughout the theatre as the episode continued.

**Chat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I’m seeing?**

**Ladybug: Yeah it’s beautiful and amazing. It’s...um...Miraculous!**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get you Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**Ivan: Oh, un… I… Uh…**

**Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan’s sone. (She gives the paper to Mylene.)**

**Mylene: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it’s really beautiful. It’s a shame you can’t hear them when you  scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn’t it. Is that why you left? I’m sorry I’ll be gentle. (Mylene hugs Ivan)**

The girls, except for Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina, went “Awww.” for the two.

**Ladybug: Oh, they’re so made for each other.**

**Chat Noir: Like us too. (His miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir. (Leaves)**

**Chat Noir: Can’t wait, m’lady.**

“Girl, did you just reject Adrien,” Alya said as Marinette dug her head in embarrassment.

* * *

**_Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking._ **

* * *

******Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I’m way bummed.**

**Marinette: Don’t worry. You’ll get your scoop eventually.**

**Alya: You’re right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

**Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.**

“Thanks for doing that for me girl,” Alya said remembering, the Mime.

“What are friends for,” Marinette said.

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who’s really behind that mask.**

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

“So much for that.”

**(Meanwhile, in the car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)**

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**Adrien: Yes, Father.**

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again…**

**Adrien: Father, no…**

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day. Natalie has offered to organize you a new scedule. You’ll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Natalie! Thank you, Father! (He leaves the car.)**

* * *

******_Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom_ **

* * *

******Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya sit in the seats behind Nino.)**

**Chloe: Uhh… You’re in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

**Marinette: “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!”**

**Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Marinette: It means that I’m no longer putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is anyone else here, so take you attitude, and get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloe take Marinette’s previous seat angrily.)**

**Alya: Good job!**

“And this girl has many more moments like that to come.”

“I guess being Ladybug helped me better a bit more confident and a better person.”

**(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette turns sharply away from him.)**

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

**Nino: Just be yourself.**

* * *

******_Scene: Outside the school. It is raining._ **

* * *

******Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I sweat. I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.**

**(He covers Marinette with his umbrella. Marinette studies his actions. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette take the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)**

**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

**Marinette: Uh… see you… to…mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have and idea!**

“And it was at that moment, Marinette fell in love,” said Tikki.

**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

**Adrien: Whatever. She’s just a friend. Oh… a friend… (He smiles, gets in the car, and goes home.)**

“And it was at that moment, the friendzone began,” said Plagg.

“Plagg! That’s not helping my situation,” Adrien said, but at the same he was thinking,  _ Is that what I sound like?  _

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching them.)**

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

**Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

**_The End_ **

* * *

**** “HA!” laughed Alya, “Even the guy who gave you two the miraculous thinks you’re perfect for each other, and he’s right there in the last row.”   
  


“Well who wants to continue,” Henry asked and about three-quarters of them raised their hands. “Okay.”

“Man,” said Nino, “Can’t wait to see more of you two in act..ion..” He stopped talking as he realized what episode was next. “NO! No no no no, can we please skip this one.” The next episode was Bubbler.

“Sorry Nino,” said Henry, “But this has something important in it. I have to show.”

“Fine.” Nino slumped in his chair, “Sorry in advance you guys.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think. And sorry if I triggered you with Adrien in the beginning, but we go more in depth on Adrien processing the whole situation in a later chapter.


	4. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class now watch the Bubbler. Nino's not ecstatic for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this one has been changed from it's other version on Fanfiction.net because it didn't sit well with me.

The one episode Nino was hoping wouldn’t happen was the one episode that Henry had to show. The Bubbler, when Nino was akumatized.

* * *

**Scene: Marinette’s bedroom. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping, but she is woken by her phone.**

* * *

******Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps off the stairs and runs into her chaise) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on to reveal a collage of Adrien’s face) Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards.)**

Marinette, obviously embarrassed, dug her face into Alya. “Wouldn’t you like to kiss the real deal, M’lady,” Adrien said, he then slapped his mouth shut. Shoot, I let it slip out. 

“Okay girl can you tell me what did happen in that bathroom,” Alya asked, “I only heard the end, what made you upset.” Marinette whispered in Alya’s ear as Henry continued the episode. 

But not before Chloe said, “HA! Stalker!”

* * *

**Scene: Adrien bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

* * *

******Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of camembert wrapped in a ribbon)**

**Adrien: (Disgusted) Agh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face.**

**Plagg: Huh?(Eats the camembert) mmm.**

“You know,” Tikki said, “Plagg must really like you if he was willing to share his camembert. But did you really have to eat it with the ribbon, Plagg.”

“What can I say. I see it, I eat it no questions asked.”

* * *

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hand. He mother is drinking tea.**

* * *

******Sabine: Marinette don’t forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinette: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something wit Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff. Like you emails, your diary—**

“Smart move,” Nadja said, “I should remember that for you, Manon.”

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her Mom to give her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: Happy birthday— I mean, have a nice day! (Closes the door.)**

Kim chuckled and said, “Smooth.”

**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (Shakes head) hm. (Drinks tea)**

* * *

******Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is eating alone a the big dining table. He looks sad.**

* * *

******Natalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)**

**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Natalie (Natalie starts to leave) Hey, um, did my father get back to you about my birthday party?**

**Natalie: Well, um— He doesn’t think it’d be a good idea.**

**Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) ‘Course not.**

**Natalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (Natalie leaves)**

A lot of sentiment was sent towards Adrien. “Oh man dude,” Nino said, “that scene makes me wish your Father changed his mind when I went to talk.”

“It’s okay Nino,” Adrien said, “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be used to something like that,” Marinette said quietly. Alya now heard the full story of the bathroom scene and was giving a slight glare in Adrien’s direction. 

* * *

**Scene: Outside the school. Nino is talking to Adrien and blowing bubbles. Meanwhile Marinette and Alya are watching from afar.**

* * *

******Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously! Has your dad always been such a downer? You’d think he’d remembered what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien: Nope, I’m pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino: (wrapping his arm around Adrien) It’s your b-day, dude! insist!**

“Actually a fun fact Adrien,” Gabriel said, “your mother and I went to a few dinner parties a few years before you were born.”

“Really,” Adrien said, “That’s cool.”

**Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it.**

**Nino: You know what, I’m going to have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien: Don’t waste your time, he’s not gonna change his mind.**

“At least you tried to stop me,” Nino said.

**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien and comes back down) I can’t do it, I can’t do it!**

**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don’t, girl! You’ve been stalling all morning. Now’s the time. (She pushes Marinette.)**

**Marinette: Ah! (Marinette stops in front of Adrien.) Um, he— Hey! (She holds the gift behind her back.)**

**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

**Chloe: (watching from the doors of the school) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing? Don’t tell me it’s Adrien’s birthday?!**

**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**

**Chloe: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She stomps toward Adrien.)**

“Wait pause the episode,” Adrien said getting a bit mad and Henry did so. “Chloe, did you actually forget about my birthday? You’re my longest friend I thought you knew better.”

“Well, uh…”

“And on top of that, you blamed Sabrina for something you forgot. Not to mention you told me yourself that you called the fire department one time and tried to frame Marinette!”

“Wait! That was you,” Mr. Democles said, “I can’t believe you used your father as a way to avoid punishment you deserved.”

“Wait, Chloe did what,” André said, “Chloe, I’ve told you a million times I only have power on the budgets of the schools the administrator is the one with power over the jobs.” 

“I’m sorry Chloe,” Adrien said, “but I don’t think I can be friends with you anymore.”

“But, Adrikins-“

“No Chloe, I’m sorry, but the only way you can fix this is if you actually change your ways… for good.” Adrien sat back down.

Chloe curled up and sat in thought, _I just lost Adrien, my longest friend. And I made my Daddy mad of me on top of that. Am I that much of a bad person. Impossible! Ladybug er.. Marinette gave me the bee miraculous didn't she?_  The episode continued.

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make— I mean, gift you a give I made— I mean…**

**Chloe: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoved her away.) Out of the way! (She acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!**

**Adrien: (Surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**

**(Alya facepalms again)**

**Chloe: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloe: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys.  I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (She wraps her arms around Adrien’s shoulders again.) I’ll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)**

**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien’s arm.)**

"Nino really,” Alya said annoyed with her boyfriend

“I’m sorry, Alya,” Nino said, “I didn’t know Marinette had a crush on Adrien at the time.” Alya pulled Nino and started whispering the same thing Marinette told her. Marinette was trying to stop Alya, but to no avail.

**Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don’t be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

**Sabrina: (to Chloe) What did you get him?**

**Chloe: (mad) I didn’t, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)**

**Chloe: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)**

**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloe.)**

**Alya: C’mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**

**(A limousine arrives.)**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves)**

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can’t I just mean what I say?**

“Isn’t it-”

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly.**

**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I’ve got some business to take care of with Adrien’s old man.**

“No completely oblivious me,” Nino said, “Don’t do it! Ugh, I’m really sorry about that incident guys.”

“Hey it’s okay it wasn’t you,” Adrien said, “Besides Marinette and I fixed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?”

“Yeah you sure did,” Nino said to Adrien, albeit, a bit coldly. Adrien was confused by this, Maybe he’s just starting to get bitter over this episode.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**

* * *

******Marinette: This mailbox won’t budge!**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to said doorbell)**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--**

**(Alya presses the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opened and a camera appears.)**

“Don’t worry guys, I rarely answer the doorbell.”

“Fun fact,” Henry said, “That camera is a reference to a movie in my dimension known as Star Wars episode VI.” (True fact actually)

**Natalie: (from the intercom inside her office) Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I’m in Adrien’s class and I, uh-- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm… (She looks more nervous.) Heh… (She smiles awkwardly.)**

**Natalie: Put it in the box.**

**(The mailbox opens.)**

**Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retracts into the wall and the compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

**Marinette: (groans)**

“That would explain why I didn’t remember getting a present from you, right?"

“Not exactly,” Marinette quietly.

* * *

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Natalie enters her office with Marinette’s gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

* * *

******Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Natalie?**

**Natalie: A friend of Adrien’s. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

“WHAT! He’s just as bad as Chloe,” Marinette yelled, but she then shut her mouth because Gabriel was here.

“You know I take that kind of offense, very seriously miss,” Gabriel said rising from his seat, but before he could do anything Henry quickly held him in place and sat him back down.

“No matter what happens here,” Henry said, “I forbid any kind of physical fights in this theater. Ok!” After quieting down he unpaused the episode.

**Natalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn’t ask me to.**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

**Natalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I’ll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

**Natalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?**

_ Wait a minute,  _ Adrien thought.

“Natalie,” Gabriel said to his assistant quietly, “If you did what I think you did, you’re in big trouble.”

**Nino: (from the camera outside.) Uh, hi.**

* * *

******Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Natalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

* * *

******Natalie: He’ll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien’s not home yet.**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

"Nino, your habit's cutting in a bit to your formality skills," Alya teased while Nino head was facepalming at himself on the screen.

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that’s right. Look, I know you don’t want Adrien to have a party, but it’s his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It’s all he wants.**

**Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That’s final.**

**Nino: That’s messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--**

**Adrien: Nino? You’re here.**

**Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my bust bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really. It’s fine.**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what’s best for my son. In fact, I’ve just decided that you’re a bad influence and you’re not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Gabriel leaves)**

**Natalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.**

**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I’m sorry. My father--he’s pretty stubborn. It’s best to just stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)**

**Nino: It’s not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

“You know Adrien,” said Plagg, “I’ve been wondering, did you unintentionally try to stop an akuma. Also you get so sad to the point where Hawk Moth can just akumatize you. How?”

“I guess I kinda tried to stop an akuma,” Adrien said, “Also I’m just used to disappointment at this point.” Gabriel winced at the fact his son was used to something like that.

* * *

**Scene: The place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

* * *

******Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)**

**Kid’s Father: No, it’s not playtime. You’ve got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**

**Nino (Angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

“Not all adults,” Nino said turning to Tom and Sabine. “Sorry guys.”

“It’s okay Nino,” Tom said, “You were upset who could blame you.”

* * *

**Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair. His window screen opens.**

* * *

******Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless How frustating! It won’t be long before frustration turns into anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it, turning the butterfly into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma leaves)**

* * *

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

* * *

******(The akuma flies into Nino’s bubble wand. Nino then looks up angry while a pink butterfly is surrounding his face.)**

**Hawk Moth: (From his lair, he also has the pink symbol.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**

“Wait, what kind of costume is that,” Nino said, “I look like some joke at a convention center!”

**(The bubbles start to capture adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children: (crying)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

* * *

******Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette is eating lunch.**

* * *

******Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

**Sabine: What’s that you said?**

**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can’t wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

Some students chuckled of how awful of a save that line was.

**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabins starts screaming.)**

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must’ve released another akuma.**

**Marinette: I’ve got to find this new villain ASAP.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Cut to Bubble on a rooftop)**

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**(KIds cry.)**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler’s gift to you**

**Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

* * *

******Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

* * *

******(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.)Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

**Adrien: Nino?!**

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Fireworks are shot.)**

“Not really being secretive about you location, are you Nino,” Alya said.

“Party was lame anyway,” Kim said, “I mean I know it was Adrien’s birthday, but we were practically kidnapped by a villain so..”

“I’m really sorry guys,” Nino said.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

******Scene:** **Adrien's room** **. Adrien looks at his** **ring** **. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

* * *

******Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

“Plagg! Are you serious.”

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

“Thank you Adrien.”

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

“If I see anything like that again, Plagg. I will smite you in your sleep.” Plagg flew into Adrien’s jacket out of fear form what Tikki had just said.

* * *

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

* * *

******Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (** [ **Rose** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Lavillant) **smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

“What Nino, how could you,” Adrien said.

“It was the akuma I’m sorry.”

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening.** **Lucky Charm** **! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a** **record** **.) A record?**

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

“Adrien looks pretty happy when that happened,” Alix said.

“I calculate a 23% percent chance that Adrien sees Chloe as someone he loves as a girlfriend,” Max said, “but this depends on--”

“Continuing.” 

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

“Emergency, or jealousy,” Alya said, “We all know your worst nightmare is Adrien saying he loves Chloe.”

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy.**

“Ha,” Alya said high… oneing Tikki.

**Tikki: You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before--**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

“How did I not notice your kwami,” Alya said.

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said, “It happens more than you think.”

**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan** **: None of your business.**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**

“Sorry Ivan.”

“It’s okay Nino,” Ivan said, “It wasn’t you.”

**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

“You signed it, but I still didn’t get it,” Adrien said, “Though now that I think about it that wrapping seems familiar.”

“You’ll see.” Marinette said to Adrien, coldly.

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

“You were right,” Alya said, “There were more of those.”

**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**(Ladybug throws her** **yo-yo** **. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

“It really should have tipped us that Ladybug and Chat Noir were teenagers if they were able to fight in this battle,” Nadja siad.

**Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

An echo of “You think.” was heard throughout the room.

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)**

**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Chat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his** [ **staff** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Staff) **, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

**Chat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Chat Noir’s head), but thanks.**

“That had to hurt,” Nathaniel said.

“It did,” Adrien said, “And unfortunately there’s more of those.

“Girl, did you technically flirt with Chat Noir/ Adrien,” Alya asked and Marinette looked away.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the** **Miraculouses** **. I want those powers, NOW!**

**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Chat Noir: (to himself) Most adults do anyhow. (to Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!**

Nino patted Adrien back in comfort and some looks of sentiment were sent his direction.

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**

“Oh man,” Nino said, “Can I please go into the kitchen for the remainder of the epsode.”

“That one’s your choice,” Henry said as Nino got up and left, even though Alya tried to stop him. “Just remember it wasn’t your fault, it was Hawk Moth’s

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

* * *

******Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

* * *

******Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Chat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Chat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

Groans were heard across the room and Adrien sported a face of offense.

**Chat Noir:** **C** **ataclysm** **! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Chat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Chat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**

“That shouldn’t be possible,” Max said, “The Eiffel Tower is made out of solid steel.

“It’s magic Max,” Kim said, “Let it go.”

**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Chat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

**Chat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Chat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

**Chat Noir: Better hurry.**

* * *

******Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

* * *

******Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

“Ha,” Alya laughed, “And you say Chat Noir/ Adrien made puns. You literally did one yourself.” Marinette urged her friend to stop talking.

**Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

“Good thing Nino wasn’t her to see that,” Adrien said.

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Chat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Chat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

**Chat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

**Chat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Chat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

“That was the best you could think of in that moment,” Lila said annoyed with this since the origins.

Adrien held his hands up in defense, “I was running low okay.”

**Chat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Chat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Chat Noir is standing.) Chat Noir, cover me! (Chat Noir takes the pipe)**

**Chat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

**Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

******Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

* * *

******Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

* * *

******Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

* * *

******Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

_ I can’t believe it,  _ Adrien thought as he looked from Marinette to the screen. Gabriel gave a long cold stare at his assistant saying, “We’re going to have a talk when we get back.”

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

“Marinette,” Adrien said, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ll see,” Marinette said to him coldly.

* * *

**Scene: Outside school.**

* * *

******Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

“HEY!”

“Oh, it’s true! You forgot Adrien’s birthday.”

**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

“Apparently not him,” Nino said walking back to his seat, “I do realize that it was Hawk Moth’s influence that made me do what I did. Marinette when you find out who he is, punch him in the face for me.”

Marinette nodded, “Oh, believe me. I’ve been wanting to do that since day 1.”

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

**Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in)**

**_THE END_ **

* * *

**** “How did you guys like the episode,” Henry asked.

“Yeah it was good,” Adrien said turning his attention to Marinette, “Princess, I’m sorry. Starting to see that I was wrong with-”

“Adrien, I don't think you should be talking to her right now,” Alya said to him. Marinette was tearing up a bit. "You need to let her think about things for now."

“Wh-what do you mean.”

“Marinette told us what happened between you two in the bathroom,” Alya quietly left her seat and faced him with a soft face, “She said your only in love with her because she’s Ladybug and I'm also worried that no matter what happens you might not see past that.”

“But I see now that I made a mistake about her. The stuttering, her being nervous about me, I thought she still hated me.”

“Then you’re blind,” Nino said, aggressively, something Alya did not want right now, “Because that’s what someone who’s crushing on you would do when they have it bad.”

“Guys can we please not talk about this now,” Marinette said, “We still have three more episodes in this season that I want to get through first. I don’t want a fight to break out in here.”

“And neither do I,” Henry said, coming down to the floor, “I can’t stand this oncoming fight right now. I brought you guys here to have a good time. So either make up or sit down so I can start the next episode.

The four sat down, but it seemed like Marinette, Alya and Nino won’t be talking to Adrien anytime soon. Gabriel smiled thinking that getting Adrien onto his side will be a piece of cake. Henry pressed the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far. Any questions you have?


	5. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that I've decided to work on a prototype draft for a sequel that won't be the characters watching the show.

**TIme to Watch Miraculous: Stormy Weather**

The recents blow ups from Alya and Nino didn’t sit well with Henry, especially since Gabriel was in the audience. He was now starting to fear that if and when Gabriel asked Adrien to help him the poor boy might because he’s currently feeling betrayed by his friends. Nevertheless, he started the next episode.

* * *

**Stormy Weather:**

**Scene:** **KIDZ+ studio**

* * *

******Alec** **: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

**Aurore: Hi!**

**Mireille: (giggles)**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

“How does he say that so fast,” Nathaniel asked, “I mean that’s kind of hard to pull off.”

“I think that was one of the main reasons why he was hired in the first place,” Nadja said wondering that herself.

* * *

**Scene:** **Dupain-Cheng House** **. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

* * *

******Marinette** **: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

**Manon: (giggles)**

**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...  Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

**Marinette:  (grabbing her phone.) Hey, my phone!**

**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

**(Tikki appears)**

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Multiple laughs were heard from the students since they knew what Marinette could be like at time when she’s in front of Adrien. Marinette in turn dug her face in embarrassment.

“You know, girl,” Alya said, “I’m not wrong”

“I know.”

**Marinette: Stop it.**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no…**

“Typical,” Kim said.

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

**(Manon runs off)**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

“We need to have a talk when we get home, Manon,” said Nadja.

**Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

“Seriously,” Nino said, “She actually believed you.”

“Of course she did, after all I do have years worth of experience.”

**Alya: (Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.) Okay, let's all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

* * *

******Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

* * *

******Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…**

**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore: (Gasps)**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

“Dude, do you think that’ll make anyone feel better,” Nino said, “That was just harsh. Maybe I should take his job when I get older.” He was stroking his chin in thought.

* * *

**Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **.**

* * *

******Hawk Moth** **: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an** **akuma** **, and sends it out.)**

* * *

******Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

* * *

******Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**

**(The power suddenly goes down)**

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**(The akuma enters the elevator)**

“And here we have the first victim ever to try and fight back the akuma,” Henry said. “Too bad they can’t be stopped, well, to some capacity.’

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the** **parasol** **, and the akuma infects it)**

**(The power is up again)**

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes…**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the** **Miraculous** **. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

“One thing I’m currently wondering is why these victims side with Hawk Moth so easily when he’s the villain,” Max asked in thought.

“It’s probably because he gives them a chance to get revenge on someone or he gives them power to achieve their dream,” Adrien suggested, “That’s what I always assumed.”

“Maybe the Miraculous gives him powers of persuasion along with the ability to akumatize others,” Marinette said.

“Nope,” Tikki said, “The persuasion part is all him.”

_ They are right I do have excellent persuasion when it comes to akumatizing others,  _ Gabriel thought.

* * *

**Scene: The** **Place des Vosges** **. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

* * *

******Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

The class, except for Chloe and Lila was laughing again, meanwhile Marinette dug her face blushing while Alya said, “Girl, is that what pops up in your head all the time.”

“You’ll find out later in season 2 that you two agree on something,” Henry said unpausing.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Vincent** **: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool…**

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

* * *

******Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

* * *

******Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

“You two are lucky you saved the day in time,” Max said looking at Marinette and Adrien, “She could’ve possibly died of hypothermia.”

* * *

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

* * *

******Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

“What is with this guy and spaghetti, dude,” Nino asked, “Did he like spaghetti when he was a kid or something.”

“Honestly I have no idea,” Adrien said, “His accent makes me assume he’s from Italy.”

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

“Yeah what about me Marinette,” Adrien said, Marinette rolled her eyes in response.  _ He’s acting like that scene in the bathroom didn’t happen _ , she thought.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

* * *

******Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

“Really,” Kim said, “Can’t he see there’s an akuma in front of him.”

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

“I do hope those people were fine after Ladybug used her powers,” Wayzz said from Master Fu’s pocket. 

“With the fact that no fatalities were reported that day I’m sure those people were fine,” Master Fu said. “But I  do agree sometimes Hawk Moth’s akuma’s can be, dangerous.”

* * *

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

* * *

******Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien…**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**

**Marinette: Aw…**

**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**

“Girl, seriously, you need to work on resisting those eyes,” Alya said. 

“I am working on that right now,” Marinette said quietly.

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

“Thanks for finding an excuse to put me in Alya,” Marinette said. “Of course, your my bestie I would never do that to you. Even though he’s currently a one-sided-friendzoning guy.” She intensely glared at Adrien. “Nino I thought you were mad at him too.”

“An I am, just a little, but he’s my best bro. No way I could be mad at him forever.”

“Thanks, Nino.”

“Fair enough,” Alya said as Henry sighed in relief knowing one friendship with the model wasn’t destroyed completely because of this.

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

Chloe scoffed at this, “As if! Maritrash doesn’t deserve him. Even if she is Ladybug, my idol.”

“Doesn’t that technically make Marinette your idol,” Alya said and some students were treating that line as if she burned her. Chloe stopped talking at sat in thought, again.

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

“You handle her some much better than I do,” Marinette said sighing in defeat.

“Hey don’t worry, Marinette. You’re still learning the ropes to the whole thing, I’m sure you will get it after some time.” Alya hugged her bestie as Henry hit the play button.

**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"How did none of us see you," Alya yelled practically jumping out of her seat.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien** **: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg** **: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

**(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

“Really, Plagg,” Tikki said, “adrien needed you to transform at that moment

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

Some students were laughing at how Plagg was pulled into the ring before he could eat his beloved cheese. “Adrien, are we going to see more scenes like that,” Alix asked.

“Oh believe me there’s a lot more where that came from,” Adrien said.

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)**

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

“Aww,” Alya dropped her head in defeat, “I can’t believe I fell for that. It should’ve at least tipped me off, considering I didn’t see Marinette come back until after the akuma attack. And that was because you were saving Paris.”

“Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on me sooner,” Marinette said.

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

Groans were heard and Adrien shared a face of offense.

**(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

“Dude, that’s gotta hurt,” Nino said, “You landed pinball style.”

“You’re telling me, she threw me like ten blocks.”

**(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always land on their feet.**

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)**

**Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

“Girl, did you technically reject Adrien, not to mention did he technically flirt with you.”

“Not the time, Alya.”

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)**

**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)**

**Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!**

**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)**

“That shouldn’t even be possible,” Max said, “You’re practically defying the laws of physics behind that.”

“Cool down, Max,” Kim said, “It’s most likely magic.”

**Stormy Weather: Ugh…**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)**

**Cat Noir: Ow!**

**(Ladybug giggles.)**

* * *

******Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

* * *

******Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**

**(The ice cracks again)**

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)**

“Thanks so much, Alya.”

“No problem, what are friends for girl.”

* * *

**Scene: City**

* * *

******Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Seriously, driving test," Alix scoffed.

"In his defense, Stormy Whether was throwing cars at them," Henry said.

**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

“Kinda betting you want to see that now, don’t you Marinette,” Adrien asked. Marinette sent no response and simply looked away.

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

“Hang one pause the episode,” Alya asked and Henry did so, “So let me get this straight. A person was akumatized and you never met her in your life so you automatically assume she’s that person though she looks entirely different. And yet you couldn’t figure out who you two are under the mask. Marinette literally has the same hair Adrien! At least you miraculous actually changes your hairstyle.” Alya sat back down and Henry continued.

"That's part of the magic behind the miraculous," Tikki quickly said. "The masks are supposed to make people think it's not someone they already know underneath. It washes off someone though if they discover that wielder's identity."

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)**

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

**(Ladybug trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

“That’s so cool,” Rose said beaming.

**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

* * *

******Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

* * *

******Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

**(Manon laughs.)**

**Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

* * *

******Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

* * *

******Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)**

Someone chuckled.

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy!** **Lucky Charm** **! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a** **bath towel** **.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

“That’s the best you can come with,” Nino said, “It wasn’t even raining!”

“I was running low,” Adrien said shrugging.

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

**(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right.** **Cataclysm** **! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

“That’s one way to name her,” Alya said.

"If I'm being honest that one was actually pretty good," Nino commented.

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)** **Miraculous Ladybug** **! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)’’**

* * *

******Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

* * *

******Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo…**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and…**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

“Those firemen didn’t even do anything,” Marinette said, “Yet they act liked they saved you guys. What were they doing exactly?”

“They we just drinking hot chocolate, that was it,” Alya said, “Though to be fair they did start trying to break the ice at first.”

“I may need to talk to their chief when we get back,” Andre said.

* * *

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

* * *

******Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

“What! Don’t tell me a 5 year-old found out before me!”

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

“You thought,” Marinette said while Alya gave her the deadpan.

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

**_THE END_ **

* * *

**** “You know Marinette,” Adrien said, “If you want to do a photoshoot with me I can make it happen."

“I’m not in the mood for that right now, Adrien. Thanks, anyway.” Marinette said. She then looked at the next episode, which was Dark Cupid. “Henry, NO!!”

“Henry, YES!!” Henry hit the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to if you guys are enjoying this so far, and if you want to see the prototype sequel I'm working on. Remember, this story is completely finished on fanfiction.net, this is just an episode rollout so I can get into deeper things later. Feel free to ask any questions too, I'll always answer.


	6. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry plays the episode Marinette dreads the most and brings someone else to the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be getting the episode rollout finished within this week hopefully. After that, I'll post the prototype sequel and see what you guys think about.

Marinette was dreading this as she knew everyone was going to be holding the events of this episode over her head for awhile. The theme song was playing but Henry then remembered something, so he quickly paused the episode. Everyone got confused. “Um, Henry,” Adrien asked, “What are you doing?”

“Something I meant to do in between episodes,” henry said as he started meditating for a good minute before saying, “Ok! All set.”

“All set with what,” Marinette asked. A portal (not the same ones from my other series people that potentially read both) opened. Everyone looked in amazement of the gold like portal. They then heard someone with a bad british accent getting closer. Eventually Jagged Stone came through and face planted onto the soft carpet. “JAGGED STONE!!” Marinette yelled in awe as the rockstar got up, not too happy.

“What’s going on,” Jagged asked standing up, “I was in the middle of preparing for a sweet concert! This is so not rock-n-roll.” he then looked around to see a bunch of familiar faces, one in particular. “Ah, Marinette, maybe this isn’t so bad if I’m with people I remember.”

“Ok,” Henry said, “Jagged, with all do respect. I will explain, you are in a theater where everyone here is watching a TV show that you’re all just make believe characters in another dimension. My cooldown finished and I choose you to come and watch with everyone else next.”

“Hm, a TV show eh,” Jagged said scratching his chin, “I don’t know. I’d rather prefer being at that concert.”

“It’s about Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Jagged Stone quickly sat down in the seat next to Democles. “I’m in.” Henry hit the play button.

* * *

**Dark Cupid**

**Scene:** **Collège Françoise Dupont** **. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

* * *

 ******Miss Bustier** **: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 **Rose** **: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!**

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

**Max** **: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.**

“Can’t help yourself, Max,” Kim teased his friend, “Can you.”

“It is true in my opinion,” Max said adjusting his glasses.

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

**Marinette** **: (gasps)**

“You’re really that worried about Adrien, Marinette,” Alya said, “I mean I know the guy technically broke your heart a while ago but still.”

Jagged Stone was confused, “I thought you said this was about Ladybug.” he gained a chorus of “just wait.” as a response.

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

**Adrien** **: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

**Alya** **: Mhm.**

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

**Chloé** **: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

“Chloe,” Max said, “That’s their fur you’re talking about.”

“Well,” Chloe said, “They really are ugly with those then, and besides, it doesn’t matter if Adrien signed it, right?”

“I will admit I didn’t know what a hamster looked like then,” Adrien said, “Nino told me later on, after I told him what you told me, Chloe.”

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

**Sabrina** **: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

**(Both laugh before running off)**

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

**Tikki** **: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

“So true,” Alya said getting a small high five from Tikki.

“HEY! I heard that!”

“I know.”

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

“Thinking back now,” Marinette said, “I’m pretty sure he meant Ladybug.”

“Not going to lie,” Adrien said, “that was who it was intended for, but technically I guess you received it Marinette.”

“Don’t try to make me think you’ve changed your thoughts on me.”

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

**Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

**Marinette: Not literally!**

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

“Wait,” Nino said, “Tikki doesn’t have fingers, how exactly did she pinch you.” He was looking at the ladybug kwami with a little fear.

“That’s a question I ask myself to this day.”

* * *

**Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

* * *

******Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)**

 **Kim** **: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's--**

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

Marinette winced, “Sorry Kim. I had no idea you were talking about Chloe.”

“It’s okay Marinette,” Kim said in reassurance, “besides I moved on from Chloe after Syren.”

“Hm, if I can remember her name I may bring her here after the cooldown is done again,” Henry said. “But there are more important characters that should be here.”

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

Again I say it,” Alya said, “So true.” Marinette dug her hair in embarrassment.

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, ** **Mireille** **and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

**Girls: He's so cute!**

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

**(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**

**Aurore** **: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

**Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

Adrien suddenly was furious, “Henry pause the episode,” he did so, “Chloe I can’t believe made me do that. I never thought of you as a girlfriend, just a friend.”

“I have to agree with my son on this one Ms. Bourgeois,” Gabriel said, “That is considered an offense to my family. You’re lucky I can’t do anything since your father is the mayor after all.” Adrien smiled at the fact his father agreed with him and sat back down. Henry unpaused.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Marinette's room** **. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

* * *

 ******Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

Alya giggled at her friend.

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

Adrien’s pupils shrunk, _Wait a minute,_ he thought _._

**Alya: Marinette!**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

_No way,_ Adrien thought, _It was from Marinette. I guess Plagg was right, I can’t believe I practically didn’t notice my feelings for her the whole time._ Adrien looked up in determination, _Okay, by the time this episode over I will try talking to Marinette again._

**Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

**Marinette: Voila!**

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

“WHAT,” Alya yelled in shock, “Girl I can’t believe you lied to your best friend.”

“Sorry Alya,” Marinette said, “But when you’re a superhero and a student at the same time it can be easy for me to forget things.”

“It’s okay girl,” Alya said with a forgiving face.

“Wait what’s this about being a superhero,” Jagged asked.

“Just wait,” Henry said again.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Agreste mansion** **in** **Adrien's room** **. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

* * *

 ******Plagg** **: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

**Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

“No matter what happens,” Tikki said in disgust, “You’ll always eat your cheese.” Plagg chuckled nervously at this.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Pont des Arts** **. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

* * *

 ******Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

Andre facepalmed and said, “That explains why a 24 karat gold frame costing a more than a thousand showed up on my credit card bill. Chloe you know I gave you one yourself right.”

“But daddy,” Chloe said, “You gave it to me after you saw that bill.” Andre made a face of realization.

**Kim: (nervously) I-I...**

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

**(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

**Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!**

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

**Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

**(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

“Chloe,” Alya asked, “That was not cool, he was trying to go on a date with you and you weren’t even fazed.” Chloe simply shrugged.

* * *

 **Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **. The window opens.**

* * *

 ******Hawk Moth** **: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

 **(Hawk Moth transforms the** **akuma** **, charging it with power)**

**Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his** **brooch** **for Chloé)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

**Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

**(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

**Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

**Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

**Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

“Laughing in unison,” Rose said, “and that to the creepy list.”

* * *

 **Scene:** **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie** **. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them** **candy apples** **.**

* * *

 ******Tom** **: Candy apples, girls?**

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.**

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

* * *

******Scene: The** **Place des Vosges** **.**

* * *

 ******Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

**Alya: Yeah!**

**Marinette: I did it!**

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

**Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

**Alya: What a witch!**

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

The class laughed at how Marinette was trying to get in the mailbox by prying it out of the ground. Marinette in return dug her face further.

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)**

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

Alya hugged Marinette while saying, “Oh, girl, I’m so sorry I would never do that.”

“It’s okay Alya," Marinette said, "it wasn’t you after all.”

**Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

“Marinette is Ladybug,” Jagged said in awe, “Someone who saved my life once is also an amazing girl with wicked skills.” He struck a pose. “So rock-n-roll.”

“Thanks Jagged,” Marinette said.

“Um, Mr. Stone,” Democles said, “With all do respect could please stop doing your pose on my armrest.” Jagged said his sorry and sat back down.

* * *

**Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

**Scene: outside** **Le Grand Paris** **. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

* * *

 ******Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

The class facepalmed in annoyance.

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

**Chloé: (gasps)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her** **yo-yo** **. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's** **Miraculous** **, or I'll remove your powers!**

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: It’s going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**

**(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

Adrien winced and will continue to wince at everything he says. In fact, “Marinette, sorry for everything I said when I was under his control.”

“And again I will say it wasn’t you,” Marinette said, “Now keep quiet everyone has a battle to watch.”

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir’s feet and uses his** **staff** **to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

* * *

******Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

* * *

 ******(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir takes his hand)**

"I think I tried to fight it there," Adrien said to himself.

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

“Oh I don’t know,” Alya said, “try literally rejecting him in the most harshest way possible.” Chloe shrank in shame.

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

**Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.**

**Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

Everyone started laughing so much at this sequence of events. Even Gabriel let out a chuckle, Henry had to pause the episode for everyone to finish. After Ivan said, “I can’t believe you actually thought that Sabrina.”

“But we technically saw a human flying,” Sabrina said in defense, “To me that counts as anything is possible.”

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir’s staff, and pulls him towards her)**

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

**Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

**Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

Alya had a dumbfounded face...she then screamed, “GIRL! DO NOT TELL ME YOU DID WHAT I THINK YOU DID!”

“Can you calm down Alya,” Marinette said.

“We’re not finished with this conversation!”

**Cat Noir Huh?**

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

**Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

**(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

**Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

**Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

**Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

“I know it’s true,” Kim said, “but even then she doesn’t deserve to be told that to her face.”

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

**Sabrina: (it's revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

**Chloé: Ughhh...**

* * *

******Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**

* * *

 ******(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates** **Cataclysm** **) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…**

“We did find out eventually in Volpina’s illusion,” Marinette said.

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **! (A** **candy apple** **appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain,** **Cat Noir's ring** **, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

**(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!!**

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

**(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

The class was cheering for Marinette. “Wait a minute,” Alya said getting up, “but how could that happen if...oh, I get it.”

“Get what,” Marinette asked.

“Think about it, Marinette. You like Adrien, and Adrien is Cat Noir. Adrien likes Ladybug, and you’re Ladybug. This whole thing is just one complicated love square.”

“FINALLY,” Henry said, “Someone gets it!”

“What do you mean Alya?”

“Marinette,” Alya said putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, “That kiss wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t true love.”

“My daughter’s first kiss,” Tom said, “What an occasion.”

**Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

**(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

**Dark Cupid: No!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

**Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

“Glad I didn’t cut that,” Alya said.

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

“Serves Chloe right,” Nino said.

“Hey Nino,” Adrien said, “That’s my face being scribbled on.” Nino raised his hands in defense.

**Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

**Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

“I told her eventually,” Adrien said to himself.

**Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)**

“Does he have anyone to love on valentine’s,” Plagg asked Tikki.

“Maybe it’s related to his wish,” Tikki suggested.

* * *

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

* * *

******Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

**Marinette: That was before...**

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

* * *

******Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

* * *

 ******Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

“Not very supportive, Plagg,” Tikki said in annoyance.

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

**Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

“Technically he’s not wrong,” Alya said.

“But Ayla,” Marinette said, “he just thought what he wanted to think. And I’ve told you before I’m nothing like Ladybug.”

“But Marinette,” Tikki said, “That’s doesn’t mean you’re not the same person as Ladybug, you’re the same with or without the mask. The miraculous brings out who you truly are!”

“Which explains Adrien carefree personality as Cat Noir,” Plagg said.

**Plagg: Oh, please.**

* * *

******Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

* * *

 ******Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

**(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

**THE END**

* * *

****“What did you guy think of that,” Henry said as he gained claps. “Okay I’m going to let you guys get snacks, get drinks, talk, and/or go to the bathroom. Next up is the Season 1 finale, Volpina.”


	7. The talks 2 and Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya talks to Marinette while Nino talks to Adrien. And Lila is about to get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two episodes in one day, why not. This story is already finished on another platform.

 

Everyone was in the kitchen either eating food or talking with others. In one corner Nino and Alya were whispering to each other privately. They then nodded and Alya went to talk to Marinette and Nino went to talk to Adrien. “Hey, Marinette,” Alya said, “is it okay if I talk to you privately.”

Marinette nodded, “Okay, where are we go-” Alya quickly rushed Marinette to the bathroom with Tikki close behind.

Alya closed the door making sure no one was watching them and then said, “Okay girl, did I ever give you a lecture about doubting yourself.”

“Uh,” Marinette was confused, “I do recall you doing that sometimes, when it comes to me talking to Adrien, or trying to work up the nerve to ask him out, or.-”

“Well I’m going to have to give you another one,” Alya said putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, “and you can bet it involves what you said about yourself back there during that episode.”

“But Alya, it’s true, I always keep messing up as Marinette, being late for class, never getting up on time, can’t even talk to my crush as a normal person.” Marinette sighed, “But as Ladybug, she’s brave, smart, and amazing. I’m nothing compared to the alter ego.”

“And that’s where you wrong.” Alya said, “Marinette, you’re still brave in many different ways, and a great leader that one time with Darkblade. Hmm, should probably ask Henry if he can play that-”

“Alya,” Tikki said, “you’re going off topic.”

“Oh right, Marinette, your not only a great leader, but you do whatever it takes for the class no matter how hard things get. Like when you hooked Marc up with Nathaniel to make that comic book. (I know this was said in the season finale but I’m coming up with points) Or when you encouraged Kim, not to mention, willing to give Max the controller at the game competition.”

“Alya,” Marinette said, “what are you trying to prove here?”

“That even before we knew you were Ladybug, you do anything for anyone. That’s why Adrien said you’re our everyday Ladybug. And it’s true.”

“Alya’s right Marinette,” Tikki said, “mask or no mask it’s still Ladybug and Marinette as one person, not complete opposites.”

“Do you really think Adrien thinks that,” Marinette said sadly looking down.

“We can only hope,” Alya said, “and hopefully Nino can get something out of that boy.”

* * *

Nino pulled Adrien into the men’s bathroom with Plagg following behind. “Okay Nino,” Adrien said, annoyed by the fact he was close to getting a croissant. Also, being dragged, “what did you want to talk about.”

“Just a simple question/favor for Alya and Marinette,” Nino explained, “how exactly did you feel about Marinette when you first met her.”

“Well she hated me at first so there’s that, but at the end of the day when I handed her my umbrella. I considered her as a... friend.” the was a small lump in Adrien’s throat. Before he knew Marinette was Ladybug, he used this term often, but now that he does know he finds it hard to say.

“What about as days went on,” Nino asked, hoping to get more.

“Well, our friendly relationship was improving as of late, but I think there was some point a actually might’ve not realized. I think I may had small feelings for her as we were becoming closer, especially since the stuttering was decreasing a bit.”

“She was able to have a full-blown conversation with you that one evening through the video chat. When do you think these small feelings may have started.”

Adrien thought long and hard about this, “I think, maybe when that Kidz+ show was at her house and recorded all those picture of me on her walls. When I confronted her about at school I got a slight feeling that she may have lied her way out of it saying she’s just a huge fan.”

“Knowing you and your obliviousness you would say that,” Plagg said, he then turned to Nino, “I can back things up as well. That one time at the skating rink where he was taking Kagami on a, well, I don’t I would consider it a date since Marinette and Luka were there as tagalongs. When Marinette went to the bathroom because of what Kagami said Adrien ran after her to see if she was alright. I called him out on this saying, and I quote “You’re in love with Ladybug, and now you ditch Kagami to go after Marinette?”

“What happened then,” Nino asked.

“He still said “She’s just a friend” but nervously. It had come to my attention that Adrien may be falling in love with Marinette but was in denial because of his feelings for Ladybug.”

“Is that true Adrien?”

“I guess it sorta is. And I say sorta because when Ladybug gave that speech in Stoneheart round 2 I said that I was in love with whoever was under the mask. And that girl was Marinette, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner. I guess the reason behind the whole denial thing, as  explained before I think, was because their personalities are contrastingly different. It took awhile for me to process the whole thing, and unfortunately I asked Marinette if we could talk before I had fully processed the situation.”

Nino blinked, “So it’s a huge misunderstanding.” Adrien slowly nodded thinking it over. “May want to tell Alya, then again she probably also understands it’s a misunderstanding because of the love square thing she mentioned.”

“She’s right on that,” Plagg agreed, “I didn’t know Marinette was Ladybug until that risky move in Dark Owl, and you have no idea how hard it was for me. The kid literally attempted to pressuring me into telling because she wouldn’t”

“Plagg that wasn’t because I was trying to figure her identity,” Adrien said in protest, “you know it was because she kept the guardian a secret from me.”

“Hello everyone, this is Henry speaking,” Henry said over the intercom, “Volpina will be starting in five minutes, so could everyone please return to their seats at this time.”

“We can finish this the next break we have,” Adrien said as he, Nino, and Plagg returned to the theater.

Once everyone in his seats he did a quick headcount and, as he expected, Lila was missing. He quickly opened a portal and she appeared in her seat, he then brought up a barrier around her.

“Hey, no fair,” Lila said.

“I’m doing this to make sure no one is roaming free,” Henry said, “and you’re gonna want that barrier after this episode.” Henry winked at Marinette. Marinette smiled as everyone was about to see the truth as Henry hit the play button.

* * *

**Volpina**

**_Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _._ _Adrien_ _is spying on his father._ **

* * *

**Gabriel** **:** **_(talking on the phone while looking at a_ ** **_book_ ** **_)_ ** **Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want?** **_(pauses)_ ** **What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless.** **_(goes to to the_ ** **_painting_ ** **_of_ ** **_his wife_ ** **_, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book)_ ** **Call my assistant,** **Nathalie** **. She'll give you some other names.**

**Adrien:** **_(behind a pillar)_ ** **He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?**

**Plagg** **: Ooh! I love dirty secrets** **_(Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it)_ ** **Oh, yes! Go on, go on!**

“Really Plagg,” Tikki said more annoyed than ever with the cheese loving cat.

“I’m practically the god of destruction,” Plagg said in defense, “What did you expect.”

**Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.**

**Plagg: You're such a party pooper.** **_(phases through the safe door and unlocks it)_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, no!**

“I was wondering how you even opened the safe to begin,” Gabriel said to Adrien, “you’ve got to keep him under control, Adrien.”

“Father, I try, most of the time he doesn’t listen.”

**Plagg:** **_(muffled)_ ** **My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff?** **_(knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms)_ ** **I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!**

Master Fu gasped, “Henry, pause the episode.” Henry did so, “Go back a few seconds to when we saw Plagg in it.” He did that too. “The peacock Miraculous.”

“Plagg did you practically leave that miraculous be without doing anything,” Tikki asked.

“No,” Master Fu said, “it’s like I theorized when Marinette first came to me with the book. I said that whoever had the spellbook could also have the miraculouses of the butterfly and peacock.”

“Now that’s ridiculous,” Gabriel said, “I was told by Ladybug & Cat Noir that I was akumatized. You really think Hawk Moth would akumatize himself. I found that book while on vacation with my wife, it’s one of the last things that remind me of her.”

“Then how do you explain the holder of the peacock miraculous suddenly showing up during my fight against Hawk Moth on heroes day,” Marinette asked.

“This stuff can be discussed next episode,” Henry said, “I can promise you that, so sit down.” Gabriel and Marinette did so and Henry unpaused.

**Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe?** **_(stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth)_ ** **Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?**

**Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?**

**_(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his_ ** **_school bag_ ** **_and closes the picture just as Nathalie and_ ** **_Adrien's bodyguard_ ** **_enter the room.)_ **

**Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.**

**_(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)_ **

**Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me.** **_(chuckles nervously)_ **

“At least it was a better save than what we saw so far,” Kim said.

* * *

**_Scene:_ ** **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** **_._ ** **_Marinette_ ** **_and_ ** **_Alya_ ** **_are walking up the entrance steps._ **

* * *

******Rose** **: Can you believe** **Lila** **knows** **Prince Ali** **? She even flew in his private jet with him!**

**Chloé** **: Why did** **Jagged Stone** **write a song about Lila when he could've written it about** **_me?_ **

Jagged Stone did a spittake with the water he smuggled into the seats. “Say what! I never wrote a song about that particular girl, then again I didn’t know she existed until I was being introduced to everyone by Henry back there.”

“Say what,” Alya said with wide eyes as Lila shrank back in her seat realizing why Henry put up the barrier around her.

**Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Spielberg himself!**

**Marinette:** **_(rushes back to Alya's side)_ ** **Lila?**

**Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school!** **_(points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien)_ ** **She even gave me an exclusive interview for the** **Ladyblo** **g** **, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch!** **_(shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)_ **

“And I can confirm now that everyone knows I’m Ladybug,” Marinette said getting up from her seat Adrien was trying to stop her, but Nino realized what was going on and told Adrien to let it happen. “That I personally, didn’t know Lila even existed till that moment.” Marinette sat back down in her seat knowing she won the short-lived war.

Alya was stunned from shock, the video, the one with the most liked views, was filled with lies. How she wished she could delete that video right now.

“Wait, Lila,” Mylene said, “does that mean you lied about everything?”

“What noooo,” Lila said trying to cover things up, “I was telling people what they wanted to hear.”

“Which is called lying,” Chloe said, “Jagged Stone has been in the hotel for awhile now and had a chat with him, when he finally allowed it.”

“Can you blame me,” Jagged said, “need I remind you there was that one time you tricked me into thinking you were Ladybug. And I know what you’re going to say so I’ll do it for you.” Jagged Stone stood up, “I never owned a kitten before, nor would I ever have one.” He sat back down leaving everyone from the school in a world of shock.

Mr. Democles however was furious, “Ms. Rossi, you and I are going to have an extensive talk after this episode.” The episode continued.

**Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!**

**Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!**

**Marinette:** **_(daydreaming)_ ** **What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist!** **_(Lila guides Adrien along by the hand)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(gasping)_ ** **Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!**

**Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview!** **_(walks away)_ **

**Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?**

“I guess she did,” Nino said he then remembered this meant Lila didn’t actually know the hollywood directors, “not cool Dude.”

**Tikki** **: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way!** **_(runs after Lila and Adrien)_ **

Alya gave Marinette that knowing look, “Girl, for starters, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, but you realize that you kinda were jealous.” Marinette looked away blushing from embarrassment, Alya was starting to think that Marinette still had feelings for Adrien despite all that happened.

* * *

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** **_l_ ** **_ibrary_ ** **_. Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf._ **

* * *

******Marinette: Where is she?**

**_(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)_ **

**Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.**

_ Hang on,  _ Adrien said.

**Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!**

**_(Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)_ **

**Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think?** **_(notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it)_ ** **What's that?**

**Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.**

**Lila:** **_(puts her hand on top of Adrien's)_ ** **I love superheroes!**

**Marinette:** **_(gasps from behind the bookcase)_ ** **It's already too late!** **_(bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)_ **

**Lila: Ladybug!**

**Adrien:** **_(sighing)_ ** **She's amazing.**

**Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know.** **_(scoots her seat closer to Adrien)_ **

**Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—**

**Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?**

**Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!**

**_(The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.)_ **

**Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug.**

**_(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)_ **

**Adrien: Really?!**

“Lies!” everyone looked back to see Henry having some fun with the episodes as he was the one who said that.

**Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything.**

**_(Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(gets an alert from his phone)_ ** **I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds.** **_(Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)_ **

**Lila: So, the park?** **_(pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)_ **

**Adrien: Uh sure!** **_(runs out)_ **

**Lila:** **_(picks up the book)_ ** **A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting...** **_(leaves the library)_ **

Adrien got mad, “Lila I can’t believe you,” he said furious, “do you have any idea how much trouble I got into losing the book.”

“Which is why I brought it back to your place later on,” Lila said, unfortunately.

“Nice try young lady,” Gabriel said, “even though it’ll probably be shown later on, Ms. Marinette was the one who brought the book back. It was her request to stay anonymous.”

Adrien was shocked again,  _ I guess I was in the right calling her our everyday Ladybug,  _ he sat back down smiling to himself a bit.

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief.**

**Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!**

**Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?**

**Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!**

* * *

******_Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog._ **

* * *

**Lila:** **_(in the video)_ ** **Ladybug and me, we're like this!** **_(crosses her fingers together)_ **

**Marinette: Liar!**

**Tikki: There! She's coming out!**

**_(Lila exits a jewelry store.)_ **

“Wait,” Alya said, “did she get a fake miraculous?”

“That would be my guess.”

* * *

**_Scene: The_ _Place des Vosges_ _. Marinette hides behind a tree. Lila is sitting on a bench._ **

* * *

**Tikki: We're too far away.**

**_(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)_ **

**Lila: Oh hi!**

**Marinette:** **_(sees Adrien)_ ** **Oh no! He's already here!**

**Adrien: Hey!** **_(Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)_ **

**Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!**

Adrien was about to say something else, but Nino stopped him and shook his head. It wasn’t worth it. Gabriel was having a hard time trying to calm down.

**Tikki: I'll get it–**

**Marinette: No Tikki!**

**Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien.** **_(flies to the trash canister)_ **

**Marinette: Tikki!** **_(runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)_ **

**_(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)_ **

**Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?**

**Tikki:** **_(carrying the book)_ ** **This is the book Marinette!** **_(Marinette grabs the book)_ **

**Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.**

**Adrien: Volpina?**

**Marinette: Volpina?**

**Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

**Lila:** **_(stopping him from grabbing the book)_ ** **Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug.** **_(Marinette is angered by the comment)_ ** **Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten.** **_(Marinette bites down on the book)_ ** **My grandma gave me this necklace.**

**Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good** **_(Marinette runs just out of the park)_ **

“You can say that again,” Alya said, “she’s like dodging everything left and right. I can see how we were, as you said “hypnotized””

**Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform!**

_ So that’s what happened though,  _ Adrien thought,  _ She must’ve gotten the book for Tikki and then that must be how she met Master Fu in the first place. Then, after hearing what happened to me she must’ve brought the book back to my father. I feel like there’s something that’s not adding up. _

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(holding Lila's necklace)_ ** **Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?!** **_(Ladybug lands in front of them)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(sarcastically)_ ** **Well hey Lila! How's it going? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job.** **_(puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila)_ ** **Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember.** **_Never!_ ** **And we're not friends either!** **_(to Adrien)_ ** **Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.**

“That was kinda harsh, girl.”

“I realized that later on,” Marinette said.

**Adrien:** **_(to Lila, who is crying)_ ** **So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

**Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

“This is the one time I’m agreeing with you Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said.

**Lila: How dare you?!**

**Adrien: Wait! Lila!** **_(Lila runs away)_ ** **Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

“See,” Alya said, “he would agree with me on the harsh thing. Girl, I think you and Lila need to try and work out some issues. Though, considering that she knows your Ladybug it’s most likely off the table.”

**Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me.** **_(yo-yos away)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(confused)_ ** **What is with you, Ladybug?**

* * *

******_Scene: Roof. Ladybug lands abruptly._ **

* * *

******Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore.** **_(grasps her yo-yo and leaves)'’_ **

“Think again,” Kim said, “you had to deal with her multiple times, considering her being at school and you two kinda being enemies, I think.”

* * *

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug._ **

* * *

******Lila: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug!** **_(throws her bag at the poster)'’_ **

* * *

******_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._ **

* * *

******Hawk Moth:** **_(his window opens)_ ** **Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey.** **_(turns butterfly into_ ** **_akuma_ ** **_)_ ** **Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!**

“I swear these two are in a partnership with the number of times she’s been akumatized now,” Marinette said in anger.

“And there’s the paranoia I was picking up when you two were first introduced,” Alya said.

* * *

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila is kneeling down on the sidewalk._ **

* * *

******_(The akuma lands on Lila's_ ** **_fox tail necklace_ ** **_.)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair)_ ** **Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.**

**Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth.** **_(transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)_ **

* * *

******_Scene: Paris. A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to_ ** **_his room_ **

* * *

******Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_(Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.)_ **

**Ladybug: Code Red!**

**_(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the_ ** **_L_ ** **_ouvre_ ** **_pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)_ **

**Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!** **_(Citizens chant her name)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(standing on a nearby roof)_ ** **Volpina?**

**Cat Noir:** **_(lands next to Ladybug)_ ** **Looks like we have a new partner.**

**Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.**

**Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—**

“And had you been able to,” Alya said, “you would’ve immediately known that there was an akuma afoot, considering it disappeared as it hit a pigeon.”

**Ladybug:** **_(defensively)_ ** **I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself.**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome.** **_(Volpina lands in front of them)_ **

**Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!**

**_(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)_ **

**Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh!** **_(Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)_ **

**Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!**

**Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.**

**Cat Noir: You can count on us.**

**Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit.**

**Cat Noir:** **_(Scratching the back of his head)_ ** **Why thanks! You too, Volpina.** **_(Ladybug gags)_ **

Laughs were heard with Ladybug’s expressions. “Guess I was more use to him flirting with me,” Marinette said.

**Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?**

**Volpina: Why would you say that?**

**Ladybug:** **_(annoyed)_ ** **I was asking Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay?**

**Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine.** **_(to Volpina)_ ** **Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?**

“And the grilling begins,” Alya said, “I know you were trying to sniff something out, but I wouldn’t got in front of her face.

**Volpina: My necklace.**

**Ladybug: What power does it give you?**

**Volpina: The power of flight and super strength.** **_(Hawk Moth disappears)_ **

**Volpina: He's getting away!** **_(they all chase after him until he stops again)_ **

**Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.**

**Ladybug: No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left.**

**Volpina:** **_(laughing)_ ** **Fine. Makes no difference to me.**

**Ladybug: Good.** **_(Volpina flies off)_ **

**Cat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us.** **_(Cat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth)_ **

“Yeah, she was quick to earn your trust,” Nino said, “you should’ve at least inspected things more dude.”

* * *

**_Scene: Rooftop. Volpina's illusion lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits._ **

* * *

******Volpina:** **_(Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops)_ ** **He's running right into my trap.** **_(Meanwhile, Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again)_ **

**Cat Noir: Where did he go?** **_(Hawk Moth appears on a different roof)_ **

**Cat Noir: I'll take him!**

**_(Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug)_ **

**Volpina: Good! Now for the other one.**

* * *

****_ S _ **_cene: Ladybug is running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof._ **

* * *

******Ladybug: Where did he go?** **_(Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)_ **

**Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you.** **_(Ladybug gasps)_ ** **Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other.** **_(Volpina laughs)_ **

“Now that’s just excessive,” Max said, “even for an illusion, not the mention there’s no way all of those could just float in midair.”

“Then again Max,” Kim said, “It’s magic.”

**Ladybug: Lila?!**

**Volpina: You will call me Volpina!**

**Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!**

**Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar.** **_(Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!**

**Volpina:** **_(To Ladybug)_ ** **Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.**

**Ladybug: Never!**

**Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down!** **_(Volpina points to a nearby building)_ **

**Ladybug: You wouldn't do that!** **_(Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down)_ **

**Ladybug: Stop!** ** _(She reaches for her earrings)_** **_(The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling)_**

**Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course!** **_(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)_ **

**Ladybug: Of course!** **_(She phones Cat Noir)_ ** **Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir:** **_(Through phone)_ ** **No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.**

**Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.**

**Ladybug:** **_(On Cat Noir's staff)_ ** **That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real.**

**Cat Noir: What are you trying to say?**

**Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did she do it?**

**Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.**

“Actually,” Marinette said, “looking back now it was entirely my fault.”

**Cat Noir: Lila?**

**Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!**

**Cat Noir: You got it!** **_(He hangs up)_ ** **I think I know the way already.**

“I have gone there as Cat Noir multiple times anyway,” Adrien said.

* * *

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Cat Noir arrives and detransforms._ **

* * *

******Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation?**

**Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen.**

**Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me?**

“I’m going to say the rest of that sentence,” Plagg said. He then cleared his throat, “If you think you could do that without powers or me then you’re crazy.”

**Adrien:** **_(sees Volpina)_ ** **Hide Plagg, she's coming!** **_(Plagg goes in his jacket)_ **

**Volpina: Adrien!**

**Adrien: Hey! Who are you?**

**Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.**

**Adrien: Lila!**

**Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me.**

“Even with powers from a villain you weren’t able to outsmart Marinette,” Alya said. “I know my BFF well, and I know that she can get out of bad situations in a pinch.”

“Thanks Alya.”

**Ladybug:** **_(hanging outside of Adrien's window)_ ** **You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina.** **_(Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer)_ **

**Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer.** **_(Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)_ **

**Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say.** **_(Volpina turns to him angrily)_ ** **I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!**

**Ladybug:** **_(to Adrien)_ ** **Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar.** **_(to Volpina)_ ** **You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!**

**_(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.)_ **

“When you think you can successfully play peacemaker,” Henry said having some more fun with the episode.

**Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?**

“You were right,” Adrien muttered.

**Adrien: Come on? Claws out!**

**_(Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.)_ **

**Cat Noir:** **_(has landed in the open window)_ ** **Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble...** **_(jumps into the room)_ ** **...finding the place.**

**_(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Illusions!**

**_(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.)_ **

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien!**

**Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too!**

**Ladybug: How are you so sure?!**

**Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh...**

**_(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.)_ **

**Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone!** **_(leaps out the window)_ **

**Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this.**

“At least you tried,” Nino said, “if I was in that situation, I would’ve just go with the flow and then do something when things got drastic.”

* * *

**_Scene:_ ** **_Eiffel Tower_ ** **_. Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace._ **

* * *

******_(Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)_ **

**Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I** **_will! (swings "Adrien" around)_ **

**Ladybug: I thought you loved him!**

**Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated!** **_(to "Adrien")_ ** **No hard feelings, right?**

**Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.**

**Volpina: You wanna bet on that?** **_(releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")_ **

**Ladybug: No!** **_(reaches for her earrings)_ **

**Cat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug!** **_(throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien")_ **

“The fact Cat Noir knew it was an illusion should’ve at least given you a hint on him being Adrien,” Alya said.

"In retrospect I should've at least questioned it," Marinette said in agreement.

**Ladybug: No!**

**_(The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(spots the real Volpina)_ ** **There she is!**

**_(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)_ **

**Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **!** **_(A_ ** **_chocolate popsicle_ ** **_appears)_ ** **Huh?** **_(she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint)_ ** **I've got an idea to take down Volpina!**

**Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?**

“Not gonna lie,” Nino said, “I’m with Adrien on that one, how did that work.”

“You’ll see,” Marinette said.

**Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready.**

**Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm** **!**

**_(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.)_ **

**Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox!** ** _(grabs Volpina's necklace)_** **Your days are over, akuma!** ** _(breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma)_** **Time to de-evilize!** ** _(captures the akuma in her yo-yo)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(releases the white butterfly)_** **Bye, bye little butterfly.** ** _(throws the ice cream in the air)_** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila)_** **Lila?**

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.**

**Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends.** **_(picks up her necklace and walks away)_ **

**Cat Noir: Ouch…**

“Ouch indeed,” Alya added.

* * *

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_ **

* * *

******Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her.**

* * *

******_Scene: Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir are still there._ **

* * *

******Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home.**

**Ladybug: I should check to make sure!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back.** **_(Ladybug's earrings beep)_ **

**Ladybug: So are you.** **_(Cat Noir's ring beeps)_ ** **No arguing. I'll take care of it.** **_(jumps off the tower)_ **

**Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so...** **_(fondly)_ ** **...irresistible.** **_(leaps off to follow Ladybug)_ **

* * *

******_Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Cat Noir lands in the bathroom._ **

* * *

******_(Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)_ **

**Ladybug: Adrien?** **_(Cat Noir is in a panic)_ ** **Are you there?** **_(slides open the bathroom door)_ ** **Can I come in?** **_(Cat Noir turns on the shower)_ **

**Ladybug:** **_(hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back)_ ** **This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement.** **_(leans with his ear up to the door)_ **

**Ladybug: Uh....oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.**

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

**_(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)_ **

Some tears from the girls except for Marinette, because they thought that was a sad part.

* * *

**_Scene: Marinette's roof. She sits perusing the superhero book._ **

* * *

******Marinette:** **_(to Tikki)_ ** **This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.**

**Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.**

**Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.**

**Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.**

**Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?**

**Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.**

“Good thing it wasn’t Hawk Moth’s,” Alya said, “right?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, “let’s not forget that was the peacock miraculous in the vault, but since Lila was able to get a fake one that one could potentially be fake as well.”

**Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?**

**Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him.**

* * *

******_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking through his bag._ **

* * *

******Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?**

**Plagg:** **_(mouth stuffed with cheese)_ ** **Of course not!**

**Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with.**

“And I did,” Adrien said, “thanks for returning the book Marinette.”

* * *

**_Scene:_ ** **_Master Fu's massage shop_ ** **_. Marinette knocks on the door._ **

* * *

******_(Marinette and Tikki enter the room.)_ **

**Master Fu** **: Hello, Ladybug.**

**_(The door closes behind Marinette on its own.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

* * *

**** “And that’s all for season 1,” Henry said as he gained claps, “The next episode is The Collector, and Lila I’m keeping the barrier up and I let you have your grace period over the episode. But if you guys have anything to say to Lila, now would be the time to do so.”

Everything was silent first, but then Alya said, “I do actually, first off I can't believe you! The video I posted of you was lies, it was my most viewed! If it got out that you lied my reputation of a reporter would be ruined because of you.”

"Wait, Alya," Adrien said trying to reason. "Lila wasn't hurting anyone, making a bad guy suffer never turned into a good guy, right?"

“Are you serious,” Nino shouted to Adrien, “she lied about having a disease that caused a seat reorder and pushed Marinette to the back, possibly because she wanted her as far from you as possible. Maybe she didn't hurt us but she sure planned on hurting Marinette.”

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, that good people do nothing," Henry said ominously.

"What's that supposed to mean," Adrien asked.

"It means that if you continued your high road idea," Henry said as he touched the floor and walked up to Adrien menacingly. "Lila would've succeeded in her plan and would've turned everyone against Marinette." Henry then turned to the class. "This blame doesn't fall only on Lila though, you guys chose to believe someone you barely knew over your everyday Ladybug. And, the fact you didn't check with Marinette about the seat change is even worse since you all assumed she'd be fine with it. She may be a positive person but even she can get sad and potentially get akumatized. And trust me, fanfics I've read solely made your betrayal a main factor into her getting akumatized, not Lila's lies." He got some realized faces from the class as they apologized to Marinette, everyone was calm and back in their seats after five minutes.

“Lila,” Ms. Bustier said once she got the chance, “those actions have grave consequences, your mother could possible get in trouble with the government for all the time you’ve been absent from school. I assume though that you also lied about your planned project on heroes day.”

Lila looked down and slowly nodded, “Yes it’s true. I lied about everything.”

“Henry,” Mr. Democles began to ask, “is it okay I could talk to Lila about all this.”

"Very well,” Henry snapped his fingers and the barrier was gone, Mr. Democles, joined with Ms. Bustier led Lila to the kitchen to talk. “Just so you know though I’m starting the next episode without you.”

“Sir,” Natalie whispered, “are you ready. Like Henry told you, you’re going to be revealed in this episode.”

“Yes Natalie,” Gabriel said, “I’m ready.” Henry hit the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed the ending of this one from it's original because I felt like I went too easy on Lila at the end of the episode. Not to mention, Lila's not the only person to blame for what happened to the seat order in Chameleon.


	8. The Collector and  Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns the identity of Hawk Moth and Adrien has a talk with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the episode you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

 

Gabriel wouldn’t lie, he felt tense, his identity was close to being revealed to Ladybug and Cat Noir. He didn’t know what to feel, his answer on how they would react was coming soon as Henry hit the play button.

* * *

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is chanting with Wayzz beside him.**

* * *

******Wayzz: Master, are you okay?**

**Master Fu: She's here!**

**(Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.)**

“You were going to introduce yourself to her anyay Wayzz, why did you do that,” Plagg asked.

“Well I felt Master should have introduced himself first.”

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick! (Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.) Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet?**

“Wait girl when was that,” Alya asked.

“That was when Rose was akumatized,” Marinette answered.

**Master Fu: Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. (Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.) Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!**

**Marinette: But, who are you?**

**(Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.)**

**Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians!**

**Wayzz: (Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.) Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Uhh, you too! (chuckles)**

**Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... (sighs) I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me!**

“Now that I think of it Master,” Adrien thought, “what kind of accident was it.

“I rather not talk about it, Cat Noir,” Master Fu answered looking away.

**Master Fu: Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!**

**Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols.**

**Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.**

**(Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.)**

**Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and** **Cat Noir** **special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable.**

“Do you know why Mr. Agreste had a book like that Marinette,” Alix asked.

“When I brought it back I asked him where he found it,” Marinette said. “He said it was something he found on a trip with his wife overseas.” The audience nodded at this information.

* * *

**Scene: Adrien's room. Nathalie shows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book from Gabriel's safe.**

* * *

******Gabriel: Why did you take the book?**

**Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.**

**Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.**

**Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.**

**Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.**

**Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.**

**(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)**

“Adrien does have a point, sir,” Natalie said to Gabriel quietly, “you don’t spend as much time with him as you used to.”

* * *

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is seen reading the Miraculous book. Tikki is chasing Wayzz through the air in circles around the room.**

* * *

******Master Fu: I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous.**

**Marinette: Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be Hawk Moth?**

**Master Fu: How did you discover this book, Marinette?**

**Marinette: (Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.) I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school.**

(we saw an anime fall in Despair Bear, I don’t know if here is a good spot, but I’m doing it) The class did a 3D version of an anime fall.

**Master Fu: You didn't see who it belonged to, then?**

**Marinette: No. No, I...didn't.**

“And you lied to him why,” Alya asked before seeing Marinette’s facial expression that gave her the answer she needed

**(Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.)**

**Master Fu: What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.**

**Marinette: Uh... I could investigate if you want.**

**(Master Fu closes the book.)**

**Master Fu: But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: I'll be very careful, I promise.**

**(Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.)**

“I was pretty determined to find out who Hawk Moth was,” Marinette said.

“But when we thought my father was Hawk Moth we came across a dead end because he was akumatized himself,” Adrien said.

* * *

**Scene: Street. Marinette is seen running frantically with Tikki consulting her.**

* * *

******(Marinette is panting.)**

**Tikki: (pops out from Marinette's purse.) Why did you lie to Master Fu?!**

**Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! (gasps)But what if he is? (runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.) Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and…**

Everyone was laughing at Marinette’s antics and imagination. Person in question had their head ducked in embarassment.

“You thought I was Hawk Moth,” Adrien yelled.

“In my defense, I didn’t know you were Chat Noir at the time.”

**Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation.**

**Marinette: I need to get to the bottom of this.**

**Tikki: Do you know where to find Adrien?**

**Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart.**

Marinette froze at that line. “Wait you what?”

“STALKER!” Chloe yelled.

“Shut up Chloe,” half the class yelled.

**Tikki: Let's go.**

**(Marinette runs towards the school.)**

* * *

******Scene: Locker room, with several fencing students present**

* * *

******Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

* * *

******Scene: Hallway. Marinette tries to search for Adrien.**

* * *

******Chloé: Oh no! (Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying while Sabrina attempts to comfort her.**

**Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy! (crying)**

**Marinette: What's up with her?**

**Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh.. (continues crying.)**

“Drama queen,” Kim said under his breath.

“I HEARD THAT!”

**Kim: His dad grounded him.**

**Max: For life.**

**Marinette: What? Why?**

**Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.**

**Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew.**

**Chloé: (irately) "Phew?"**

**Marinette: (initially sheepish) Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! (Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)**

“Nice save,” Alya said to Marinette.

* * *

**Scene: Girls' bathroom. Marinette enters into a stall and lets Tikki out of her purse.**

* * *

******Marinette: So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth! (sighs in relief) I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.**

**Tikki: Except, according to Nino, Adrien did take the book without his father's permission.**

**Marinette: Well, he must've had a good reason to do it.**

“And we have had that good reason since last episode,” Nino stated.

**Tikki: You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki!**

“Dude, you had all that right clues too. Too bad it was a dead end, like you said.”

**Tikki: Please be careful, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I will.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug flings her yo-yo and flies above the school roof until she reaches a certain spot, where she attempts to call Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (voicemail) Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast!**

* * *

******Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the Klimt-style painting of his wife with Nathalie talking to him.**

* * *

******Nathalie: What will you do without the book?**

**(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)**

**Gabriel: You know where this goes.**

Some eyebrows were raised.

**(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)**

“Where did Natalie go,” Adrien asked with worry.

“Is he trying to make himself angry,” Max said, “Marinette, I wouldn’t call off the dead end just yet.”

“It’s impossible, could Hawk Moth really akumatize himself,” Marinette said. Adrien didn’t know what to make of this situation.

* * *

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is listening to music and playing around with the Foosball table.**

* * *

******Plagg** **: Look on the bright side. Your father would have found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing!**

“That explains why we didn’t see you on that tablet,” Nathaniel said.

**Adrien: I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school.**

**Plagg: Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating! Hey, I know! (flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert) I named this piece El Plaggo. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days!**

“Eww,” said most of the audience.

“That does not sound rock-n-roll,” siad Jagged.

Plagg sported a face of hurt, “savages!!!” he yelled.

**(Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room with his bodyguard following close behind.)**

**Adrien: What was that?!**

**(Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.)**

**Nathalie: Your father is very busy.**

**(Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.)**

_ It can’t be true,  _ Adrien thought.

“Something’s telling me I should've stuck to my gut,” Marinette said

**Nathalie: Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now?**

**(Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.)**

* * *

******Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His lair window opens.**

* * *

**** Everyone leaned forward

**Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! (A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an** [ **akuma** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma) **.) Stay close, my little akuma!**

_ He said stay close,  _ everyone thought.

**(The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall! (detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man)**

Mouths were agape. Adrien was on the verge of fainting

**Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here?**

**(The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.)**

**Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray.**

Henry paused, “Sorry Gabriel,” he said.

“Father,” Adrien said, “Your Hawk Moth. Why, why did you do this!?”

“I can’t believe I was actually that close,” Marinette said. “Tikki-” Marinette’s body froze.

“There will be no fighting in this theater,” Henry said. “Adrien you can talk to your father alone after the episode.”

Adrien and Marinette sat back down, both nodding that Adrien would try to get the miraculous back in his confrontation. Before they could start though Mr. Democles, Ms. Bustier, and Lila came back into the room after the latter’s talk.

“Well, we had our talk with Lila, though she can expect another scolding from her mother when this is over,” Mr. Democles noticed the faces in the room. “I take it we missed something?”

“Turns out Mr. Agreste is Hawk Moth,” Max told them.

Lila was shocked at this news, considering what he said about Volpina on heroes day. Then she smiled,  _ Maybe I can help him in someway,  _ she thought.

**Nooroo: I don't understand, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you... (takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box) ...temporarily. (A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it) Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!**

“Wait does his assistant know too,” Nino said, “that’s the same book your father handed her. This is not cool dude, hope you get that miraculous back.”

**(The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.)**

**Collector: I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly)**

* * *

******Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien uses a remote to open his window, planning to evacuate his room.**

* * *

******Adrien: My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book.**

**Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded?**

**Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't.**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh my!**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

_ He still went outside even though he was grounded,  _ Gabriel thought.  _ Good thing it was so he could find the book.  _

**(Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: (from recorded message) Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast!**

**Cat Noir: Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer.**

**(Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.)**

* * *

******Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie is guarding the atelier door only to be knocked down by the Collector when he kicks open the door.**

* * *

******Collector: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.**

**Nathalie: Mr. Agreste?**

**Collector: You will call me...the Collector. (swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door) Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.**

**(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)**

“Glad I got out of there in time,” Adrien said still processing the situation.

* * *

**Scene: The Louvre. Pedestrians are taking photos until the Collector suddenly approaches and traps famous monuments and objects.**

* * *

******August's mother: Cheese!**

**(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again, Jagged Stone along with Fang.)**

* * *

******Scene: TVi studio, Nadja Chamack is about to make a news report, until the Collector approaches her.**

* * *

******Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—**

**Collector: (swipes Nadja into his notebook) Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one!**

* * *

******Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Mayor Bourgeois is about to deliver a speech.**

* * *

******Mayor Bourgeois: People of Paris—**

**(Lieutenant Roger and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)**

* * *

******Scene: Rooftops, near the Eiffel Tower.**

* * *

******The Collector: (throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang) Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.**

“I’ll hand to him,” Marinette said, “akumatized he was one of the more efficient villains.”

* * *

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop. Ladybug is starting to get impatient waiting for Cat Noir.**

* * *

******Ladybug: (grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, what did you do? (suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving) Cat Noir, did you get my messages?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?**

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste.**

**(Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.)**

**Ladybug: You know, the fashion designer?**

**Cat Noir: You got proof?**

**Ladybug: (stammers, as it is mostly secret) I can't tell you.**

**Cat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just...accept that?**

**Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this. (shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen)Check out his brand's logo.**

**Cat Noir: (stunned) A butterfly? (has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (with grim determination) It's time to get the bottom of this.**

“It does make more sense now why you were like that,” Marinette said. “You wouldn’t know what to think if your own father was Hawk Moth.” Adrien nodded.

“Seems like the relationship between you and Adrien is healing after that talk we had,” Alya said.

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)**

**Collector: (behind a statue) My plan is working perfectly!**

* * *

******Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Ladybug and Cat Noir find many broken pieces of furniture as they come to investigate.**

* * *

******Ladybug: (shocked) Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.**

“Or trying to increase his anger,” Nino said.

**(Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.)**

**Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.**

**Ladybug: (gasps) He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.**

“Even before we knew, Ladybug already knew Mr. Agreste had a son,” Nino clarified.

“My bad.”

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)**

**Cat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste?**

**Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!**

**(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)**

**Collector: You won't be able to escape!**

**(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)**

**Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Wait!**

**(Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)**

**Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?**

**(Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)**

**Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in that book!**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A set of pedals appears) A pedal? (Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.) I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.**

“That was easier said than done,” Adrien said

**Collector: (uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear) Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.**

**(The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)**

**Collector: My collection's growing!**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)**

**Cat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!**

**Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!**

“Again it makes a lot more sense now, since you wouldn’t know what to think if we had found out then that your father was Hawk Moth.” Adrien nodded.

**(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive there after the Collector chases them up there.**

**(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)**

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?**

**Cat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him.**

**Ladybug: (gasps in shock) You think he'd take it out on his own son?**

**Cat Noir: Uh…**

“At least he put some effort in his save,” Kim said.

“Hey!”

**Collector: You cannot escape from me. (laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)**

**Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book? (uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)**

**(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)**

**Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.**

“Wow, even when he akumatized himself he’s still good at keeping his identity a secret,” Alya said. “Also, you should’ve noticed that a pink mask never appeared in front of his face.

Marinette looked down, “Noted.”

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need ammunition!**

**(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: You need what?**

**Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection!**

**Cat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.**

**Ladybug: Less talking, more doing!**

**(Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)**

**Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!**

**(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)**

**Ladybug: Come on! Come on!**

**Cat Noir: No more ammo!**

**(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)**

“That was close,” said some of the people in the room.

**Collector: Huh? It's already full! (The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug) My book! No!**

**Ladybug: (rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out) Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)**

Cheering.

**Ladybug: Pound...Uh. (Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)**

**Cat Noir: Are you okay, Faaa...sir?**

**Gabriel: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?**

**Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!**

**Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you! (gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen)Adrien...where is my son?**

**Cat Noir: He...must be hiding?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.**

**Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. (puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)**

“At least I knew for sure he cared about me there,” Adrien said.

**Ladybug: (notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir) We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.)**

**Gabriel: See you very soon!**

“Wait Father, did you know that I was Cat Noir,” Adrien asked his Father.

“No, although I had my suspicions, I was thinking about when the next akuma would show up.”

* * *

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette is being consulted by Master Fu.**

* * *

******Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?**

**Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?**

**Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah.**

**Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth.**

The class was laughing at this. “Seriously dude,” Nino said to Adrien, “I bet everyone in Paris, but you knew about Marinette’s crush on you.”

“Yes, the fandom’s cinnamon roll is too oblivious for his own good,” Henry commented.

**Marinette: (stammers) Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all. (chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles) Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain.**

**Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other.**

Adrien shot a sort of glare at Marinette for not telling Cat Noir about Master Fu before Syren.

**Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again! (falls over on the floor, whimpering)**

“Two drama queens,” Kim said under his breath, once again very badly.

“Hey!” Marinette and chloe yelled in unison.

**Master Fu: There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette. (starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone) These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm.**

_ Well, that definitely explains a lot,  _ Gabriel thought.

* * *

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook.**

* * *

******Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles)Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

**Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers?**

“One way to put it,” Alya said.

**Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. (gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie) You won't say anything to him, will you? (Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?**

**Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.**

**Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?**

**Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.**

**Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves)**

“Had to at least get one answer out of him,” Marinette said, “still a dead end at the time.

**Tikki: It was really brave what you just did for Adrien.**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again. (slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion)**

* * *

******Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel returns the Spellbook to its shelf and talks to Adrien about the incident.**

* * *

******Gabriel: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.**

**Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.**

**Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.**

**Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?**

**Gabriel: Hm. (nods his head)**

**Adrien: Thank you, Father. (hugs his father in gratitude)**

“Though your relationship between your father is sad, you two still have moments,” Nino said. “Also, how are you doing on the whole your father is Hawk Moth thing.”

“I took some time to process it, and I think I know why he did it.”

* * *

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students see that Adrien has returned and run up to him.**

* * *

******(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with Alya by her side.)**

“Thank you, Marinette,” Adrien said.

“No problem kitty,” Marinette said.

Some of the girls could be heard saying, “AWW!”

* * *

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor, revealing that he owns a digital version of the Spellbook.**

* * *

**** “What! Where’s a spittake when you need one,” Alya asked. She then looked back as Henry carried out that request.

**Nathalie: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?**

**Gabriel: I did what had to do to keep my secret.**

**(Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within the painting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.)**

“That explains a lot,” Marinette said.

* * *

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

* * *

******(Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.)**

**Gabriel: Happy to see me again?**

**Nooroo: At your service, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

**(Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.)**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. (cackles deeply)**

**THE END.**

* * *

****“And that was the first episode of Season 2,” Henry said, “Adrien you may talk to Mr. Agreste alone now.” Everyone watched as the two left the room. Everyone started to converse among themselves. Unknown to them Lila slipped away following after the father and son.

Once in the bathroom, “Adrien I can explain.”

“You’re doing it to bring Mom back aren’t you,” Adrien turned around and there were tears in his eyes. Gabriel slowly nodded, “Master Fu told me about the wish and what would happen. I don’t want someone going through the same thing I did.”

“But Adrien, this wish is a one time opportunity. Besides your friends just learned that I was the supervillain in Paris. It won’t be long before you’re possibly labeled as one as well.”

“Father, my friends would never do that. Sure they were mad at me for awhile back there for breaking Marinette's heart, but the episodes proved later on that we were meant for each other.”

“What if, Miss. Marinette doesn’t think that though. She could possibly think she was lucky, she is Ladybug after all. Ladybugs are all about good luck.” He then noticed Adrien’s downhearted expression. “Look Adrien, I’m going to offer this once, help me bring Emilie back, and I promise I will give the butterfly miraculous.”

“How will we know the wish will work without the sacrifice.”

“Henry, he has practical powers of a god. But, there maybe a source to his power. I noticed him looking up in the projector room in between episodes, it was almost like he was looking for something.”

“You’re saying the thing he was looking for could be something he was making sure was safe,” Adrien concluded.

Plagg intervened, ”wha- that’s crazy, even if that’s true we have no way of knowing if his power can actually revive people, not to mention ask him to bring Gabriel’s wife back. Since he’s from a dimension where we’re just a TV show, then he might say something like “if I were to do that there would be no show, and multiple fans would be disappointed.””

“We won’t know unless we try right,” Adrien said and Plagg sighed mouthing “fine.” “Okay Father let’s work together to get Mom back. Claws Out!”

“Adrien I don’t think we have to transform,” Gabriel said.

“Well, I know where we need to go,” Cat Noir answered, “plus we need to be stealthy.”

“Yes, but there comes the problem of us not being in two places at once.”

“I could help with that,” Lila said walking in, and gaining two perplexed faces. “Yes, I was eavesdropping, but I figured you two could use some help.”

“Very well,” Gabriel said taking a jar out of his pocket and letting a butterfly free. “I always keep one with me in case of emergency. Norroo, Dark Wings Rise!” Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth then made an Akuma and sent it to Lila, she caught it with her bracelet. “Volpina,” Hawk Moth said, “No matter what happens you’re always willing to help me in order to take down Ladybug. This time I need you to do a certain favor for me.”

“I already know Hawk Moth,” Lila said transforming into Volpina. She then made some quick illusions of herself as Lila, Adrien, and Gabriel and sent them all into the theater. “Okay, Cat Noir where do we go.”

“Follow me,” Cat Noir said as they went past the Do Not Enter! Door.

“I guess we’re ready to start,” Henry said seeing that Adrien and Gabriel were back in their seats. He hit the play button.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. In my defense, Adrien's working with father to see if Henry's powers can bring back the dead, not take the miraculous.


	9. Despair Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class watches Despair Bear while Cat Noir, Hawk Moth, and Volpina sneak into the projector room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prototype draft for a sequel I've been working on will be posted tomorrow. Remember, this story takes place a week after Chameleon.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette asked her classmate/crush when he returned to his seat, “Do you have his miraculous?”

“He told me he left it at home,” Illusion Adrien lied, “he proved it to me put emptying his pockets and the hiding place under his scarf. He promised he’ll give it back to me by the end of this though.”

Marinette sighed, “Well, I guess that’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Looks like we’re ready to start,” Henry said as he pressed the button.

* * *

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Tom Dupain is teaching Marinette and her class how to make pastries.**

* * *

******Tom: I'll let you in on a little secret. I always add cream to the chocolate to make the ganache extra velvety. Then I let infuse for one minute.**

**Alya: (Whispers to Marinette.) I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons.**

**Marinette: (Chuckles) So does he!**

“Well Mr. Dupain if that’s how you feel you can come back another time,” Ms Bustier offered.

“Well, I do still have the bakery to run, but I’ll take it into consideration,” answered Tom.

**Chloé: Urgh! Do they seriously think I'm going to get my hands dirty, cooking like some maid? If I want a croissant, I'd just make my butler get it for me.**

**Rose: He's not making croissants, Chloé, those are macaroons!**

**Tom: It's all done with a flick of the wrist. But you mustn't go too fast or you might splash yourself!**

**Chloé: And soil my Chenal pants? Who's he kidding?**

“I’ve noticed the importance of certain people in this episode, and I can tell this is going to feature Chloe more than it usually does,” Max said. “She already has had more lines than anyone else and we’re at the very beginning of the episode, normally if she’s in an episode it take about three to five minutes for her to come in-”

“Stop nerding out, we’re trying to watch and episode here,” Kim said bored.

**Tom: Look at this lovely emulsion.**

**(Everyone is surprised.)**

**Rose: It's beautiful!**

**(Marinette watches Chloé as she dials someone on her phone and starts whispering.)**

**Tom: Now we need to chill it for half an hour. Marinette?**

**Marinette: (Marinette gasps as her dad calls her name.) Yes, dad?**

**Tom: Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge for me, please? In the meantime, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!**

**Marinette: of course!**

**(Marinette starts walking out the classroom whilst Tikki pops up.)**

**Tikki** **: Mmm, can I get a taste?**

**Marinette: Not yet, Tikki. Control that sweet tooth of yours.**

**(Tikki giggles but gasps after heating an alarm going off.)**

“That’s right,” Nathaniel said in realization, “that’s when Chloe called the fire department.”

“I she can’t really hide it now, we just saw her on the phone, with presumably the fire department,” Mr. Damocles said.

**Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

**Miss Bustier: Quietly, students. Single file line, please. Just keep moving.**

**(The students in the school all leave consecutively and Chloé glares at Marinette.)**

**Student: Excuse me.**

**Tom: I hope it's only a fire drill.**

**(Marinette groans.)**

* * *

******Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles is explaining the false situation to the students.**

* * *

******Mr. Damocles: Some smart alec had the bright idea of calling the fire department. (the students gasp shocked)Somebody amongst us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time.**

**Fireman: Yes, in fact, if you wouldn't mind I...**

**Mr. Damocles Hold on! I want the guilty party to apologize to you.**

**Marinette: (whispers to Alya.) I'm sure it was Chloé. I saw her on her phone right before the alarm went off!**

**Alya: You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid proof.**

“Like you saw Lila’s words as solid proof.”

“Touche.”

**(Marinette sighs.)**

**Chloé: Mr. Damocles, sir?**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, Miss Bourgeois?**

**Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.**

**Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it?**

**Chloé: Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? (the students gasp in shock)**

**Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?**

**Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir! (Marinette pants) It couldn't possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father's cooking class?**

**Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom.**

“Not to mention, she was holding a bowl of dough for the macaroons, how would she possibly go on the phone while carrying that,” Nino said.

“Well, it’s all your faults for not seeing it clearly.”

**Fireman: Mr. Damocles, I must be heading out.**

**Mr. Damocles: Just one more second. We're very close to discovering the truth.**

**(The fireman sighs.)**

“Watching this now I realized I was wasting the chief precious time himself.”

“You don’t say,” Henry teased.

**Chloé: Oh well, we all know it can't be me!**

Collective signs throughout the room.

**Marinette: I'm not gonna let her get away with this. I've gotta tell...**

**Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don't know for sure it was her. (He whispered to her ear)**

**Alya: He's right. Let's not stoop to her level.**

**(Chloé snickers.)**

“Even though she was clearly guilty we still didn’t have proper proof it was her,” Alya said.

**Fireman: I really have to leave now. Just call me if you find out who the prankster is.**

**Mr. Damocles: Fine. Since no one is owning up, the whole school will be punished. (The students sigh in disappointment.)**

**Chloé: What? I'm not sure my** **father** **will react kindly to me being punished without any proof.**

**Mr. Damocles: Oh no! Please, don't disrupt the busy mayor. (Coughs) The whole school is punished except for Miss Bourgeois! (The students are chatting amongst themselves.)**

**Chloé: That's more like it.**

“Chloe, you know I can’t get you out of every situation you get yourself into,” Andre said, “sometimes it’s best if you learn you lesson through punishment.”

**Mr. Damocles: Now you know how we deal with anyone who misuses the fire department's time.**

**Fireman: Okay, great! Bye! (The fireman leaves whilst the students leave apart from Chloé and Sabrina who stay still.)**

**Alya: Do you see what just went down?**

**Marinette: I know. Adrien just talked in my ear.**

**Alya: Seriously, Marinette?**

The class once again laughed at Marinette’s antics.

* * *

**Scene:** **Collège Françoise Dupont** **. The students are working on their inclined task.**

* * *

******Chloé: (To Rose) Can't you see I'm trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella. (Rose whimpers and walks away and Adrien sees that Chloé made Rose cry while he was wiping the windows with a rag.)**

**(Adrien grunts and scolds Chloé by walking to her.)**

**Chloé: Adrikins!**

**(Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.)**

“Seriously girl, seeing Adrien with another girl makes that mad how were you never akumatized.”

“Well, I’m a hero of Paris, if I were to get akumatized it would be disastrous. So I learned how calm myself down, though there we some close calls.”

“One was about to go into the earrings because of her,” Tikki said casually pointing at Lila. Alya made a mental note to glare at the liar later.

**Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what?**

**Adrien: And it doesn't bother you that everyone's being punished because of you?**

**Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How's it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?**

**Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins. (Pouts)**

**Adrien: Well, I'm sorry Chloé, but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You've gotta be nice to people.**

**Chloé: N-nice?**

**Adrien: Yes, nice. It's not that hard.**

**(Adrien walks away while Chloé thinks about the situation adequately)**

“Man, even my bro believes Chloe’s got to change,” Nino put his arm around the illusion, and it disappeared. Only Nino noticed this, wanting to get to the bottom of this he slowly, and quietly slipped out of his seat to try and get Henry’s attention.

* * *

**Scene:** **Chloé's room** **. Chloé is in her room thinking about what Adrien had told her.**

* * *

******Jean: Mademoiselle does not look very happy, today. (lifts up a plate of luxury chocolates and offers them to Chloé.)**

**Chloé: (Grabs the chocolates all at once and eats them, concurrently, and then weeps) Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend anymore. How can he do this to me, Jean-Michel?**

**Jean: Uh, my name is... hm, never mind. Ah, perhaps Mademoiselle can stay comfort with** **Mr. Cuddly** **?**

“Just a question Chloe, did you ever get his name right,” Sabrina asked.

“Unfortunately no, but he seemed used to it.”

**(Chloé is delighted and grabs Mr. Cuddly, her teddy bear, and hugs it)**

“I want to make fun of you for the bear, but for some reason seeing you sad makes me not want to,” Kim said.

“You make fun of the bear later on anyway,” Alix reminded her rival.

**Jean: If you would allow it, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien.**

**Chloé: W-why would you do a thing like that, Jean-Jacques?**

**Jean: Because that's what being nice is all about, Mademoiselle.**

**(Chloé gasps)**

**Jean: I'm sure Mademoiselle can remember when she was a little girl when Mr. Cuddly was always nice to Mademoiselle when she was sad. Mr. Cuddly can teach you how to be nice to others!**

**Chloé: (Chloé starts having flashbacks when Mr. Cuddly used to comfort her as a child.) I remember, Jean-Luc. Adrien's going to see just how nice I can be.**

**(Jean sighs in relief)**

* * *

******Scene:** **Marinette's room** **. Alya takes pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylène who are modeling Marinette's hat designs.**

* * *

******Marinette: And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves.**

**Rose: Oooh. They are so cute.**

**Alya: Hold on, nobody move. (Alya takes a picture of Rose who is wearing a necklace designed by Marinette.)This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it? (A notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone)... Chloé?**

**Marinette: What does that bratty snob want?**

**Alya: Chloé's inviting me to a party.**

**Rose: Huh, me too!**

**Juleka: Me too.**

**Mylène: Me too.**

**Rose: That's so nice of Chloé!**

**Marinette: Chloé and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!**

**Mylène: Maybe somebody hacked her phone then?**

**Marinette: (pulls out her phone) I haven't received a text.**

**Alya: Then that means it must be from Chloé! (The girls laugh)**

“She still invited me though,” Marinette said confused.

* * *

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is skeptical on sending an invitation to Marinette.**

* * *

******Chloé: Urgh. The baker girl as well?**

**Jean: It's what Mr. Cuddly would do... yes.**

**(Chloé sighs but sends an invite to Marinette.)**

“With reluctance,” Alya said, “can’t blame her.”

* * *

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette receievs an invitation to Chloé's party.**

* * *

******Marinette: Huh? (Screams in shock.) Ewww, She invited me!**

The class laughed again because it looked like Marinette was scared of her phone now.

**Rose: Awesome! This will be so much fun!**

**Marinette: Wait! You're actually going to go?**

**Mylène: She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down.**

“Much more verys then I realized,” Mylene sighed.

**Marinette: Chloé? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in.**

**Alya: It's** **Nino** **. He's going to the party with Adrien.**

**Marinette: (Screams in shock.) O-okay, yes, you guys are right. We should totally give Chloé one more chance.**

**(Alya sighs and Marinette giggles.)**

Marinette dug her head in embarrassment while the class laughed again. “Girl, when it comes to Adrien you do anything.

* * *

**Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **. Hawk Moth's window screen opens.**

* * *

******Hawk Moth** **: A party being thrown by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris? Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions! (turns a butterfly into an** **akuma** **) Fly away, my evil akuma, finding a victim to evilize should be a piece of Cake!**

“I would ask how he knew, but did you tell your father about the party Adrien,” Marinette asked looking over to two empty seats. “Where did Adrien and Nino go?”

“Um, Henry,” Alya called out, “I think Adrien and Nino went to the bathroom, can you possibly pause the episode.”

“Sorry, but it’s their fault for leaving in the middle of an episode,” Henry said. He then noticed Nino trying to get his attention and came down.

* * *

**Scene:** **Le Grand Paris** **. Chloé is hosting a party.**

* * *

******(The guests are all cheering.)**

**Jean: Mademoiselle should go downstairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a wholehearted kiss.**

**Chloé: Uh, you're kidding, Jean-Claude. You really expect me to let their cheeks touch mine?**

**Jean: Well, that's what Mr. Cuddly would do.**

**(Chloé exhales.)**

**Jean: This way, you will prove to your good friend, Adrien that you really are nice.**

**Marinette: This whole party thing is way weird.**

**Adrien: Well, I've known Chloé for a long time. She can be really cool, sometimes.**

**Chloé: (leaps on to Adrien behind his back.) Adrikins! (greets Adrien by kissing him on the cheeks.) What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me, right?**

“I have weird feeling your technically making him uncomfortable,” Alya said. “Still not a shocker you threw the party to try and re-establish your friendship with him.”

**Adrien: It's awesome, Chloé!**

**(Marinette grunts.)**

**Rose: (To Chloé.) Hey there? (Greets Chloé by kissing her on the cheeks.)**

**Kim (To Chloé.) Hey Chloé? (Also kisses her on the cheeks.)**

**Max (To Chloé.) Thanks for the invite, Chloé. (Max kisses her on the cheeks too.)**

**(Marinette and Chloé gasp as they unexpectedly encounter each other whilst Jean waves Mr. Cuddly to Chloé and Marinette looks at Adrien.)**

The class leaned in.

**(They both kiss each other on the cheeks, and everyone gasps in shock and they both grunt and spit.)**

**Alya: (chuckles) I should have got you guys on video!**

**Marinette: (mumbles) Don't rub it in.**

“I can give you another shot at that if you want,” Henry said holding Alya’s phone while talking to Nino.

“Nah, for Marinette’s sake I’ll leave it alone.”

* * *

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Nino is controlling the DJ and everyone is enjoying themselves.**

* * *

******Chloé: I did it. Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?**

**Jean: If I may be so bold, in order to reaffirm Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check that her guests are having a good time.**

**Chloé: And why would I do that, Jean-Marc?**

**Jean: Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would do!**

**Chloé: (she shoves Mr. Cuddly out of sight, making sure no one saw) Alright! Fine, I get it. (grunts and walks off.)**

**(Chloé walks up to** **Nathaniel** **only to hear him scream out of shock after she slams her hands on the counter behind him.)**

**Chloé: (Shouts) Having a good time?**

The class laughed at Chloe trying to be nice and at Nathaniel for jumping, much to the artist’s chargin’. “Hey! It’s not funny, that scared me,” Nathaniel protested.

“That’s what makes it funny,” Kim declared.

**Mylène: Wooh! All this dancing's made me thirsty. Do you know where the Ice cubes are?**

**Chloé: How should I know? I'm not your servant. Go and find them yourself and if you're so hot, why don't you take off your fake sheep skin sweater? Throw it in the trash where it belongs.**

**(Mylène gasps.)**

Ivan glared at Chloe for a good while.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair.) I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long.**

**(Akuma flies close to Mylène.)**

**Jean: Ahem!**

**Chloé: (Looks at Jean and Adrien and chuckles nervously while she pats Mylene's head.) I'm totally joking. I love mutton. I'll get you those ice cubes. (She is going to bring for Mylene's cup)**

**(Mylène and Adrien sigh in relief whilst the Akuma flies off away from her.)**

“How many close calls do you think we’re going to get,” Rose asked.

“About two at the least,” Max said.

**Hawk Moth: What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on?**

“Please don’t tell me he thinks of me as some kind of partner,” Chloe said annoyed, “I already helped Ladybug stop one akuma and the heroes day disaster.”

**Marinette: This BFF act she's doing is just one big charade. She's just doing it to please Adrien.**

**Alya: Ahem. How funny. That reminds me of a girl who didn't want to go to a party until she heard she heard Adrien would be there.**

**Marinette: Please don't compare me to Chloé. (Alya giggles.)**

“Still true, girl.”

**(Chloé dumps the Ice cubes to Mylène's glass in an impertinent manner and Mylène and Nathaniel gasp. The next scene consists of Kim requesting Nino to play slow dancing music.)**

**Kim: Chloé, how about a dance with an awesome guy?**

**Chloé: I'd love it, where is he?**

**(Kim sighs whilst the akuma flies close to him. Jean, once again, waves her teddy bear to her.)**

**Chloé: Oh, here is, right in front of me.**

“Another close call,” Rose said.

**(Kim sighs in relief. As the Akuma flies away from him, Hawk Moth grunts from disappointment. In the next scene, Chloé is dancing with Kim and waves at Adrien and he is proud of her for being kind and he gave her a thumbs up and a wink.)**

**Alya: Go over and ask him, girl.**

**Marinette: Uh, what? Adrien? No, you're crazy. (Alya shoves Marinette towards Adrien. They both gasp after Marinette accidentally bumps into Adrien)**

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Wanna dance?**

**Marinette: (Stutters) I.. Uh.**

**(Adrien grabs Marinette's wrist and takes her to the dance floor. Marinette and Adrien start slow dancing with each other around the room.)**

**Chloé: What... I am speechless!**

Chloe was just as furious as her TV counterpart, out of everything she didn’t want to relive this scene.

**Kim: Thanks. You're a pretty good dancer, yourself.**

The class laughed, “Oblivious much,” Alix teased.

**(Chloé grunts. Jean continues waving Chloé's teddy bear at her.)**

**Adrien: See? Chloé's on her best behavior, tonight.**

**(Alya interrupts as she puts Marinette's hands on top of Adrien's shoulders and puts his hands on her waist and then continues slow dancing with Nino. However, they both remain dancing with each other.) (Marinette blushes while she and Adrien are dancing)**

And all the girls in the class said, “AWW!” Marinette dug her head in embarrassment remembering that dance.

**(Chloe pushed Kim aside and she walks angrily to Marinette and Adrien but Jean pops up between them and Chloé)**

**Chloé: I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under my roof.**

**Kim: Hey? This song's not over yet.**

**Jean: If I re-say, Mademoiselle, or to...**

**Chloé: Move, Jean-Jacques!**

**Jean: (Pulls out Mr. Cuddly and speaks with a squeaky voice and Marinette, Adrien and everyone else sees Chloé's teddy bear.) Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud...**

**(Chloé tries to hide her teddybear from anyone noticing.)**

**Kim: Is that your teddy bear, Chloé?**

**(Everyone starts laughing at Chloé's teddy bear.)**

“He was trying to help, but it was kinda on him for bringing the bear out in front of everyone,” Chloe said annoyed.

* * *

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé starts yelling at Jean in the kitchen.**

* * *

******Chloé: I've had it with your stupid teddy bear, your stupid advice, and you, Jean, whatever your stupid name is!**

**Jean: But, Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help.**

**Chloé: There's no more Mademoiselle, no more help, no more anything. You are fired! Now, get out! (Chloé stomps out of the kitchen.)**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Chloe's teddy bear, which Jean is holding. Jean looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on Chloé, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that.**

**Jean: With great pleasure, sir!**

**(Jean is transformed into Despair Bear by the Akuma, who now is a bear controlling supervillain.)**

**Despair Bear: You've been very naughty, Chloékins. And Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!**

The class laughed at the villain. “Hey, guys it not funny, Despair Bear nearly caused Adrien to you cataclysm on me.”

“Oh, calling your partner by his actual name aren’t we,” Alya teased, but was shot with an unamused face. “I wonder where Nino and Adrien are though.”

In the back Nino finished explaining to Henry what he thought was going on. Henry handed Nino the remote with instructions on how it worked, and went into the kitchen to find Adrien and his father.

* * *

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone is dancing. Despair Bear leaves the kitchen and starts searching for a victim to taunt Chloé. He then finds Sabrina and attaches himself on to her leg, making Sabrina mind controlled by him.**

* * *

******Sabrina: (gasp). Come here, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Sabrina? What's gotten into you?**

**Sabrina: Let me brush your hair. I promise I won't hurt you.**

“Creepy much,” Rose said cowering next to Juleka.

**Chloé: Ahh! Somebody stop her! (Sabrina starts chasing Chloé and they ran in between Marinette and Adrien. Chloé then finds Kim and hides behind him.)**

**Kim: If you touch one hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me.**

**Despair Bear: Oh, what a gentleman. Despair Bear praises a knight in shining armor. (attaches himself on to Kim's leg, making him mind-controlled and Adrien and Marinette see this.)**

**Marinette: Uh, I think I had too much orange juice. I gotta go. See ya.**

**Adrien: No problem. I have something to do, anyway. See ya.**

**(Marinette and Adrien both leave discreetly.)**

“Couldn’t have been more clear for you two at least,” Alya said deadpanned at her friends’ obliviousness.

**Sabrina: Chloé?**

**Chloé: Don't you come near me.**

**Sabrina: Why? What's going on?**

**Chloé: Kim, do something.**

**Kim: Would you like to dance, Chloé?**

**(Chloé screams.)**

* * *

******Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette runs to a staircase and Tikki pops up.**

* * *

******Marinette: I... I've gotta transform, Tikki. Too bad I had to stop dancing with Adrien. It felt like I was dancing on a little cloud. I'm out of body experience. It was like...**

**Tikki: Marinette, focus. (People are screaming in the background.)**

**Marinette: Okay, back down to Earth.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

* * *

******Scene: Le Grand Paris. Kim is twirling Chloé around the room.**

* * *

******Chloé: (Grunts) Let go, you evil dope. You're messing up my hair!**

**Despair Bear: I hope you're having fun, Chloékins! (Chloé continues grunting and yelling.)**

**(Ladybug uses her** **yo-yo** **and ties it around Chloé's leg and pulls her down onto a ball pit.)'**

**Chloé: (Spits out a ball out of her mouth.) About time! What took you so long?**

“If you actually expect me to show up as Ladybug the second you learn there’s an akuma you got another thing coming!”

**(Kim chases Chloé but Cat Noir uses his** **baton** **and Kim trips over it and falls into the ball pit.)**

**Cat Noir: That's a very slippery dance floor!**

Groans were heard throughout the class. Tikki was going to comment that to Plagg, only to realize he wasn’t with her. He wasn’t in the room for that matter, curious, Tikki flew to the kitchen.

**(Ladybug grunts, and uses her yo-yo to capture Despair Bear. People are screaming with fear.)**

**Person:' Look out!**

**Ladybug: Move aside. All of you!**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (Pulls Ladybug to the floor.)**

**(Mind-controlled Max is about to throw a chair on Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Max: How about a little game...**

**Despair Bear: Of flying chairs?**

“So Despair Bear can also, control what you saw, as well as your actions,” Max concluded, “still doesn’t seem like a strong villain.”

**(Ladybug ties her yo-yo around Max's leg as soon as Despair Bear leaves from his leg. Alya, who is now mind-controlled then approaches Ladybug and tries to attack her but Ladybug swiftly gets out of Alya's arms.)**

**Alya: Huh? Ladybug... What happened?**

**(Mind-controlled Ivan is about to throw a coffee table on Ladybug and Cat Noir but Cat Noir stops him before he could do so.)**

**Ivan** **: (Grunts) Huh, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Huh? Where'd he go?**

**(Ladybug is looking around the room and everyone gasps. Mind-controlled Cat Noir then grabs Ladybug's hand.)**

**Ladybug: Uh, what are you doing? (Gasps) Oh no!**

“Now it’s a formidable villain.”

“No duh Sherlock!” Chloe yelled, starting to wish this episode was over.

**Hawk Moth: Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game, give me** **Ladybug's Miraculous** **!**

**Despair Bear: Oh, pretty earrings.**

**(Cat Noir fights Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, it's me. Stop it! Uh! (Ladybug twists Cat Noir's arm the other way.)**

**Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm** **!**

**Chloé: (Cat Noir tries to use Cataclysm on Ladybug but Chloé approaches and stops him.) Paws off, kitty!**

**(Cat Noir falls on a couch and destroys it with his Cataclysm by accident.)**

**Ladybug: Thank you!**

**Chloé: Hey, I was really nice, just then. Did you see? No? (Everyone is shocked and faints.) You're all so lame.**

**Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **! (** **A fork** **appears.) A fork?**

**Despair Bear: You little brat!**

**(Cat Noir chases Ladybug up the stairs.)**

**Chloé: She's crazy, she's never going to make it without me.**

“She actually has a point there,” Marinette said, “if it wasn’t for Chloe being on the roof too, I might’ve lost.”

* * *

**Scene: Cat Noir continues chasing Ladybug until they arrive at the Le Grand Paris rooftop.**

* * *

******Ladybug: (Looking around for clues, Ladybug figures out a plan on how to defeat Despair Bear.) Okay! (Ladybug now fights Cat Noir.)**

**Chloé: Hey, Stop! (Shrieks)**

**(Ladybug attaches her yo-yo on to Despair Bear's puppet's head.)**

**Despair Bear: Naughty naughty Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (Ladybug attaches the fork on to a Table Umbrella.) Chloé, would you be so kind? (Ladybug and Cat Noir both grunt as they continue fighting each other.)**

**Chloé: Okay, Ladybug! (Spins the Table Umbrella as the Yo-yo string attached to the Puppet head gets detached from Cat Noir's leg.)**

**Despair Bear: No. Stop! Whats happening?**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug? What are you doing?**

**Ladybug: Oh, nothing. Just saving your skin with the help of our new little sidekick.**

**Despair Bear: (Squeaky voice.) Give me your Miraculous. You haven't defeated me, yet!**

**Ladybug: Watch your step, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (Despair Bear is yelling.) I've got this guy under control.**

Everyone couldn’t contain laughing at the squeaky voice.

**Ladybug: (Ladybug detaches the string from the villain's puppet's head and the akuma flies out.) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo.) Gotcha! (Releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal. Despair Bear turns back into Jean.)**

Cheering.

**Ladybug: (To Chloé.) Thanks for helping me out there. That was really nice of you.**

**Chloé: I know, wasn't it?**

**Jean: Mademoiselle, I must confess. I don't remember anything!**

“No one remembers anything,” Alya stated. “We establish that with Stoneheart.”

**Chloé: Well, basically, you turned evil and I saved you. In fact, without me, Ladybug and Cat Noir would never have succeeded. I'm even better than you superheroes. I don't even need a costume.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir both gasp as their Miraculous give warning beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta get going!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, me too!**

**Chloé: You know what? I'm suddenly feeling very generous. I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense. I've decided to keep you on, after all!**

**Jean: Mademoiselle is so kind!**

“That actually was sweet of you Chloe,” Rose said, soom of the clasmates agreed. Chloe put a smile on her face.

_ Maybe this episode isn’t as bad as I thought,  _ Chloe thought.

**Chloé: Don't let the guests go away, Jean-Baptiste. They mustn't miss what's coming up next! (dials up on her phone.)**

Everyone in the room sighed, “I’ll be honest even I can’t remember his name,” Andre admitted. “I should probably review staff files when writing the salary checks in a week.”

* * *

**Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **. Hawk Moth his infuriated with his defeat.**

* * *

******Hawk Moth: Ladybug, if you haven't been helped, defeating you would have been child's play. So you better watch out. Your day of devastation is coming soon! (His lair window closes.)**

* * *

******Scene: Le Grand Paris. Everyone has baked macaroons with Tom.**

* * *

******Tom: Great job, kids. You've done some really good work. (Everyone cheers.)**

**Adrien: That was a great idea of inviting Marinette's dad!**

**Chloé: I know. This way, no can be mad at me for calling the fire department. I'm really nice now, did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so! Didn't she, Jean-Pascal?**

**Adrien: I'm proud of you, Chloé. I think you've proven that you're capable of making an effort to be nicer to everyone.**

**Chloé: Aww, Adrikins! So we'll always be best friends, forever? Pinky swear?**

**Adrien: Pinky swear!**

**Chloé: (Exhales and saunters off) (To Kim) So, those macaroons are dreadfully ugly. (Kim sighs.) (To Mylène.)Those are so greasy, you can see yourself in them. (Mylène cries and faint.) (To Marinette.) Urgh. Too disgusting for comment. (To Rose.) Those look horrible. (Rose faints.)**

Chloe nervously chuckled.  _ She did it to impress Adrien, _ the class though.

**(Marinette makes faces behind Chloé.)**

**Adrien: She'll never change!**

**(Marinette giggles as she notices Adrien.)**

**Adrien: (Leans close.) May I?**

**Marinette: (Stutters) Yeah! Sure! I mean... Uh, what?**

**Adrien: Have a macaroon!**

**Marinette: Yes, of course. (Marinette accidentally drops the plates of macarons on the floor but Adrien manages to catch one.) Oh, sorry, I'm so clumsy!**

**Adrien: It's okay. (Eats the macaron.) Wow, this is really good. Your baking is good as your dancing.**

**(Marinette sighs in relief as Adrien walks away while eating a macaron.)**

**THE END.**

* * *

**** “That was a good episode,” Alya said as the lights came back on and looked behind herself. “Wait, Nino! What are you doing here, what happened to Henry!”

“Henry’s looking for Adrien, when I went to put my elbow on Adrien shoulder when I complimented him, he disappeared in a cloud of orange,” Nino said. “Almost like an illusion.”

Everyone looked at Lila, who too disappeared, Gabriel as well, “Woah! What’s going on!” Alya asked.

“Is it possible Mr. Agreste had an akuma with him and akumatized Lila again. What about Adrien though?” Max thought.

“Well, I told you what I told Henry,” Nino said. “I told him that I think Hawk Moth is trying to find a way to take your miraculouses in this very theater, I assumed he akumatized Lila as backup and captured Adrien, or something like that and took the ring.”

“That can’t be true,” Marinette said.

“It isn’t,” yelled a voice, everyone then looked up to the projector room to see it damaged and the window breaking with someone jumping down, and someone else landed on the carpet hard.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

Tikki flew into the kitchen to see Henry looking in the cabinets high and low. “Henry what are you doing,” asked the kwami flying up to him.

“Nino told me he think Hawk Moth is enacting a plan to get the miraculouses, I’m currently looking for Adrien since he might’ve already been defeated,” answered Henry peeking in the bathrooms, both bathroom. Couldn’t be too careful.

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Tikki said flying after Henry as he looked in the storage room. “If it was then I would’ve sensed the ring in Hawk Moth’s hands, but I still feel him in Adrien’s hands. Cat Noir might’ve transformed.”

“Why would anyone need to transform while here, ugh,” Henry pulled out his phone, “Note to self take away powers next time. Hmm, you don’t think Adrien agreed to work with Hawk Moth, do you?”

“I hope not, that would be disastrous. If he did then I imagine the attack would’ve started during the episode.”

“That can only mean,” Henry had a realization, “oh no, follow me.”

“Where are we going,” Tikki said as the two walked through the do not enter door.

* * *

**In the projector room...**

Cat Noir, Hawk Moth, and Volpina looked all over the storage room with no luck, so they were now turning into the projector room. Which looked like it doubled as a bedroom, there was a bed and everything. “No way, Henry lives here too,” Cat Noir said picking up a book from the desk top. “Do you think he even has a family.”

“If he does then he most likely visits them from time to time,” Hawk Moth said searching around the projector itself.

Volpina went to the drawers where she found a mysterious box, along with a note. “Guys I think I found it,” she said.

Hawk Moth walked over and inspected it, “Just a simple box, though it looks like it’s been tarnished for centuries.”

“Hey, look at this,” Cat Noir said, he was holding what appeared to be a set of notes. ““Warning: never open this in front of me, or you may risk the theater’s structural damage -Henry.” This must be the source of his power.”

“Which also suggests this theater can’t stay stable on it’s own if Henry doesn’t have his powers,” Volpina said. “Meaning he must’ve built this somehow.”

“There’s more,” Cat Noir read down the line, “”List of powers I discovered Mass building, travel through portals, hold objects and people in place, levitate, and a ship. Powers I already confirmed to not have. Instant teleportation (traveling through portals take some time.) ability to make my own bed” really? “And ability to revive others.””

“So his powers can’t bring back the dead,” Hawk Moth concluded, “then that means we have to get the earrings.”

“Father, that wasn’t part of my agreement, I don’t want to actually hurt Marinette,” Cat Noir protested, “much less betray her.”

“Do you really think she loves you Adrien.”

“Of course father, you saw Dark Cupid that kiss wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t true love.”

“Yes, but she also said she only did it to break a spell, she didn’t know you were Cat Noir at that time.” Adrien looked down. “At the time she only liked you as Adrien, and you said it yourself you act completely different as Cat Noir.”

Adrien sighed, “Sorry father but no, now hand over your mir-”

“Hey check this out,” Volpina said clicking on a play button from Henry’s laptop, it was a clip of an episode they haven’t lived through yet, Weredad. The group watched as the fight was going on, “Father, you akumatized that baby again?”

“This hasn’t happened yet I would remember this if I did do that,” Hawk Moth answered.

They continued to watch as Cat Noir would chase after Ladybug to get the pacifier only to see Marinette coming from the same direction as Ladybug left. Beginning to realize the Marinette might be Ladybug, Marinette lies saying she is in love with Cat Noir. Adrien didn’t see this at first and gave him a smirk that meant “I told ya so.”

“I wouldn’t get hopeful yet Cat,” Volpina said as the scene switched to Marinette on her bed regretting something. Tikki thn asked her why did she lie to Cat Noir. “Lying about her feelings, she’s about as bad as I am.”

“She lied,” Cat Noir looked down, this was yet to come, but since it was titled Season 3 it couldn’t  have been that long after heroes day.

“Adrien, if you help me, I promise I can recreate a family that loves. Even if I wasn’t there for you in past years let me make it up by bringing your mother home. But I can only do that if you help me.”

Cat Noir was tearing up, but in the end he gave his father a determined face and said, “Okay father let’s do it, but I don’t want everyone else down there to get hurt okay.”

“Very well,” Hawk Moth said as the door opened revealing Henry and Tikki. 

“Why are you three in here, this room is off-limits,” Henry said storming in. “And Lila’s akumatized as well as you two transformed, really pushing my buttons here Hawk Moth.” That last part was said angrily.

“We were just looking to find answers if you power could bring my wife back,” Hawk Moth answered.

“Huh, well I can’t revive people, and even if I were able to I wouldn’t do it, not because there would be no show. I wouldn’t do it because it’s the only way you think you can reaffirm your relationship with Adrien.”

“Henry look,” Tikki said pointing to the drawer, Henry looked there to see the box was gone.

Henry clenched his fist rising the three in the air, “Who has the box!” Volpina disappeared apparently being an illusion. “What!?”

“Henry look out,” Tikki warned. Henry turned around to see the real Volpina with the box wide open in front of him. Henry slowly lost his power and Cat Noir and Hawk Moth landed on the ground.

“You fools, do you have any idea what you’ve just done!” The theater slightly shook not big enough to be noticed.

“We do actually,” Cat Noir said gripping Henry’s shirt. “Now there’s nothing stopping us from getting my mom back.

Cat Noir suddenly heard Nino say, “Well, I told you what I told Henry. I told him that I think Hawk Moth is trying to find a way to take your miraculouses in this very theater, I assumed he akumatized Lila as backup and captured Adrien, or something like that and took the ring.”

“That can’t be true,” Marinette said. Cat Noir then, without thinking, threw Henry out the window of the projector room. Volpina grabbed Tikki “What have I done,” Cat Noir said shocked.

“You did what you had to son,” Hawk Moth said.

Cat Noir then went up to the window to see some of the students seeing if Henry was okay. He took his chance to yell, “It isn’t!” He jumped down to the floor with Hawk Moth, who had help from Volpina following.

“Kitty,” Marinette questioned, “what’s going on?”

“Marinette,” Henry said slowly getting up, “they took my powers with that box, we have to get it back before this theater caves in on us.” said theater shook again and some of the ceiling fell.

“Ladybug,” Cat Noir said, “I’m only going to ask this once since I don’t want to resort to violence like I did with him.” He pointed his baton at her, “Give me your miraculous!”

**To be continued…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the finale later tonight.


	10. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.

 

Marinette was lost for words, her crush/partner/kitty just betrayed her right in front of her eyes. She didn’t know how to respond, what he said was still ringing in her head,  _ Give me you Miraculous.  _ She heard the line before from so many akumatized villains, but never imagined it be from him. There was only one conclusion Marinette could come up with, “Hawk Moth how could you akumatize, your own son?!”

The three evilly facing her were suddenly dumbfounded, Volpina spoke up. “Are you this blind, if Cat Noir was akumatized I’m pretty sure his name would be Cat Blanc, right?”

“Like I would believe whatever you say.”

“No, Marinette, she’s not lying this time around,” Cat Noir said bitterly. “I joined forces with Hawk Moth on my own will, I will get my mother back!”

“You’re mother?”

The theater shook again, a bit more violently. “Henry what’s going on,” Alya asked as boy in question got back on his feet.

“This theater was only stable because of my powers, Volpina used that box in her hand and took them,” Henry answered. “Without my powers this theater is gonna cave in on us.”

“So if we can get that box, we can keep the theater from falling around us. Henry can then immobilize Hawk Moth, Volpina, and Cat Noir.” Nino concluded.

Master Fu walked forward, “However, with the Cat miraculous on the side of evil it will be difficult.” He took two cases out from his pockets. “You’re lucky I decided to keep the needed miraculously with me, I’ve been considering putting them into circulation lately.” Chloé and Alya took the boxes containing their miraculouses. Master Fu took off his bracelet and gave it to Nino.

“Wait, you guys are Rena Rouge and Carapace,” Kim said in shock pointing a Alya and Nino respectively. “That actually makes sense.”

Alya opened her box first and Trixx whirled out of it. After the kwami examined the situation she said, “Well, Alya it’s nice to see you again.”

“Same here. Trixx, Let’s Pounce!” Alya transformed into Rena Rouge.

Chloe was next, “At your service, my queen.”

“Pollen, Buzz On!” Chloe transformed into Queen bee.

“Dude,” Wayzz and Nino said simultaneously and did their little handshake. “Wayzz, Shell On!” Nino transformed into Carapace.

“Marinette,” Rena Rouge said, “You have to transform as well!”

“I don’t want to fight him though, I want to see if I can help,” Marinette protested.

“Dang it Maritrash, now’s not the time for your feelings,” Queen Bee yelled.

“Please, you don’t actually care about Cat Noir. You just care about my civilian self,” Cat Noir protested. “You don’t love the real me.”

“What are you talking about,” Marinette asked. “Of course I care about you Cat Noir and… I truly do love you. Both sides of you, I was confused about the whole thing until after Alya and I had a talk after Dark Cupid.”

“Yeah right. Ask him about that,” Cat Noir pointed right at Henry. The theater shook again and something could be heard shattering from the kitchen.

“Henry, what is he talking about,” Carapace asked.

Henry sighed before answering, “Season 3 episode 2, Weredad. Hasn’t happened for you guys yet. After the episode opened with an akuma attack Ladybug left. She also ended p bringing a pacifier that belonged to the akumatized baby with her so Cat Noir went to retrieve it. When he landed on the balcony he saw Marinette on it. After that, he started talking about Marinette showing up right after Ladybug left. When she thought he was about to realize the truth she embraced him and said that she loved him.”

“Ahh, that’s so sweet,” Rena Rouge said. 

“I’m not done, after Mr. Dupain ended up inviting Cat Noir over for lunch the scene changed to Marinette’s bedroom. Marinette was regretting telling Cat Noir that and Tikki questioned why she had lied to him.”

“Oh, there it is,” Rena Rouge said knew there was going to be something like that. She then looked over to Marinette and then back to Henry saying, “Did she have a choice on what to say or was that the writer’s doing?”

“Bit of both actually, while some things may alter from my dimension and your dimension the writer had Marinette say that. Again, in my dimension at least, the same thing has a chance of happening in this one. The writer don’t focus so much on Marinette and Cat Noir, even though some if not a majority of fans ship those two together.”

“So what Adrien saw was what the writer’s did, not what might happen in our dimension,” Carapace concluded.

“Exactly.”

“Well this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Queen Bee yelled. “Adrien how could you be so blind, not only you didn’t realize Marinette was Ladybug from how obvious it was, you also joined a villain’s side, and assumed what you saw was the future, set in stone.” 

The theater shook again and it wasn’t stopping, multiple pieces of the walls, and ceiling was crashing down and the projector screen unhooked on one corner. “I don’t think we have much time left,” Nathaniel said.

Marinette sighed while saying, “Tikki...spots on.” she transformed into Ladybug. “We’re getting that box back.”

“There’s one way you can do that without fighting since I still don’t want to,” Cat Noir said. “Give me your miraculous and we’ll give you the box after my father makes the wish.”

“We should get ready to fight Ladybug,” Rena Rouge quietly advised to Ladybug.

“We’ll be taking you down,” Volpina said as she quickly made an illusion of multiple Hawk Moths, Cat Noirs, and herself. “Get them.”

The group started taking out the illusions one by one, Carapace also had unintentionally hit Hawk Moth while doing so and yelled, “Found him!” He was then hit by said villain.

“Is he serious,” Queen Bee groaned in annoyance as she continued to take out the Cat Noir illusions.

“Nino! Are you okay,” Rena Rouge asked as she ran to her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Carapace answered while getting up.

Alix noticed someone climbing along the ceiling, ready to get the drop on Ladybug. She quickly yelled, “Marinette look out!”

Ladybug sent her head back at Alix in confusion, then looked up to see Cat Noir landing right on top of her.

“That’s not good,” Rena Rouge said before she and Carapace were knocked down by Volpina. Hawk Moth was currently going one-on-one with Queen Bee.

“Didn’t want to do this but,” Cat Noir managed to get both earrings off of Ladybug, turning her back into Marinette. She couldn’t believe it, Hawk Moth had won. “Father, I got the earrings.”

“Good,” Hawk Moth said as he left Queen Bee by herself, a bad move on his part.

“Venom,” Queen Bee yelled as she charged at Hawk Moth, however, he dodged grabbed Chloe’s arm and caused her to paralyze herself. 

Volpina kept Rena Rouge and Carapace away while Cat Noir was about to give the miraculous to his father when.

They heard Henry chuckling, “The way you two think you can just make a wish and walk off scot-free makes me laugh.”

“What are you getting at,” Hawk Moth asked. “Don’t try anything we do have the box after all.” theater began to shake more violently and it looked like that walls were falling apart.

Henry sat down in one of the seats that weren’t destroyed and said, “The wish works both ways. As Master Fu said and I quote “ For every action, there is a  _ reaction _ . For every wish, a price to pay in return.” Hawk Moth, many fans have theorized and created comics and fanfics of what would happen if you used the wish to bring back Emilie. And most involve one thing, that the wish sacrifices Adrien.”

Both Hawk Moth and Cat Noir froze, Henry saw this as a signal to continue, “How about that wish now Hawk Moth? Would you still do it even at the possible cost of your son?”

“You must be lying there’s no way it would sacrifice someone specific, it must be random,” Hawk Moth protested.

“Think about it Adrien,” Henry said completely ignoring Hawk Moth. “If Hawk Moth makes a wish to bring back someone he loves, don’t you think it’s possible that it would sacrifice someone else he loves?”

“That,” Cat Noir took a second to look at the earrings in his hand. “That actually makes perfect sense.”

“Adrien you can’t be serious?! Are you actually going to believe him?!”

“Are you telling me that you would still make the wish even at the cost of my life!” Cat Noir acted quick and threw the earrings back at Marinette. “I would never allow you to make that wish if you knew I could die!”

“Adrien…”

“I’m done working with you father! But, I don’t know if I can even call you that anymore,” out of rage Cat Noir tackled Volpina and ripped the bracelet off of her. Marinette transformed and  quickly caught the akuma and released it.

“Wha-what happened,” Lila questioned as she transformed back. The theater then shook violently once again and everyone looked up to see the rest of the ceiling, preparing to fall down. Lila realized what she was holding in her hands and tossed the box to Henry. “Do something, I don’t want to die today.”

“Of course I’m gonna do something,” Henry said as he opened the box and gained his powers back. He then held out his hands and reversed the damage done to the theater, at least before the ceiling cracked.

“I... don’t think I understand what just happened,” Jagged Stone said.

“I’m pretty sure none of us ever will,” Andre said while sighing. “It all happened so fast.”

As Henry went to check damage done to the theater, which in short was badly, Carapace was trying to restrain Cat Noir from going full cataclysm on his father. Because at this point, he hated him.

“Whoa kitty, kitty,” Ladybug said walking over to Cat Noir. “Don’t let your anger get the better of you, please.”

Cat Noir seemed to calm down and he transformed back to Adrien. “Sorry, I just couldn’t believe I actually agreed to work with my father. I guess I really wanted my mother back, I also felt like she was the only way to fix my relationship with him.”

“Well, you could also consider friends a close family, right,” Ladybug asked as she detransformed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Also, when you said you loved me, all of me, did you really mean it?”

Marinette nodded, “Yes, I really did. It was really an episode and a talk with Alya to help me realize it. What about you, do you love the shy girl that sits behind you as much as the black-spotted heroine.”

Adrien chuckled saying, “Maybe even more, but what about that episode we had yet to live through it’s our future.” 

“The future can always be rewritten, starting right now.” After that, the two leaned in and kissed each other. Multiple cheers could be heard, Mr. Dupain shedded a tear, Alya was squealing, and Chloe was screaming while being held back by Sabrina and Kim. Hawk Moth sighed before detransforming, it couldn’t be helped, his son chose his path. He must accept it.

The two broke from the kiss and smiled at each other. It wouldn’t last long though because in an instant everyone was frozen in place. “What’s going on,” Rose shrieked.

“You guys are in big trouble with me, that is what’s going on,” Henry said as he returned from his search, he wasn’t happy, in fact, he was furious. “The kitchen’s destroyed, the screen is torn, most of the chairs are punctured, there’s multiple holes in the ceiling, walls, and roof along with broken light, and to top things off THERE’S A METAL BEAM WHERE THE PROJECTOR SHOULD BE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILD THIS PLACE!!!”

“A week,” Nino guessed while nervously smiling.

“Two months,” Henry growled. He then turned his attention to Gabriel, “You just had to formulate a plan to steal the miraculouses, you could’ve just stayed in your seat and enjoyed a good time watching a tv show, but no.”

Henry had his head in thought before bitterly saying, “Time for you to learn that your actions have consequences.” A portal began to open below the group, Henry levitated in the air to look over them. “I’m sending you back to your world right now, right after you first left. You won’t be remembering anything you learned here.”

Multiple shocked expression was shown throughout the group. “Henry, you can’t do that! We just learned Hawk Moth’s identity and we can end what he’s doing, are you really going to erase all of that,” Marinette yelled.

“Then you should’ve thought about that before you wrecked my theater,” Henry shouted. His anger had clouded his mind. With a simple “goodbye.” everyone was dropped through the portal, said portal closed after they fell. By the time they would wake up, everything that happened in the theater would be forgotten.

Henry looked around saying, “I’m not going to regret that, ever. Time to get to work.” Henry walked towards the back to fix the projector room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) It's short I know, I didn't have many ideas when writing this, so... B) Yeah, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the sequel to be tested in the fandom tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, but I will post the first episode the same day as this one, for now, goodbye.


End file.
